<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What To Do When Your Mom is Your Wing-Woman by Ronoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451191">What To Do When Your Mom is Your Wing-Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken'>Ronoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Bakery Rules, Cheating, Consent, Discussions on Physical Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forward Gina is Forward, Frank Discussions, Friendship, Gilen Takes Initiative, Gina is conflicted, Good Mom Marinette, Good Parents Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Heart-to-Heart, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mature Conversations, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Positive influences, Role Models, Sabine Cheng Knows, Sex Positive, Sleepovers, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Teenage Drama, Teenage Guilt, adult conversations, friends are important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, um, what do you wanna do?” Gina asked. “I mean, I’m meeting Gilen tomorrow at noon, but I’m free until then.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes sparkled. “We’re getting pizza, and raiding the bakery, and we’re playing video games. And I’m gonna paint your nails!”</p><p>Gina cringed. “I don’t really paint my nails.”</p><p>Marinette took her hands and patted them. “Tonight, you do." </p><p>***</p><p>Gina Agreste is facing her own horrible love triangle between her best friend, Andre Bourgeois, and her boyfriend, Gilen DeMarc. When something happens that crosses a relationship line, Gina has to face her feelings and decide what she really wants. If she happens to get some help from the teen-version of her mother and some female miraculous holders along the way, then hey, bonus.</p><p>A somewhat more mature Gina Agreste story, where relationship issues are explored and discussions are had about romance, guilt, expectations, and the general mess that comes from giving into hormones when you’re young.</p><p>And yes, someone gets punched in the face.</p><p>Final Chapter: All's Well That Ends Well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Agreste/Gilen DeMarc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The What To Do Series</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What To Do When Your Best Friend Makes A Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone.</p><p>Welcome back to the Miraculous World of Gina Agreste. This story is a bit different, as it’s primary focus isn’t saving the timeline or fighting monsters, but instead, we’re finally getting into the relationship side of things. As a result, this one is a bit more conversation-driven, and some adult themes are touched on. Fair warning.</p><p>This is a multipart, and while I’ve already written the entire thing out (20k words! You’re in for a ride!), I wouldn’t turn down a prereader if someone wanted to offer some help. Sometimes you get a little too close to a story and you’re not quite sure how some scenes, especially some more intense scenes, are going to impact people, and with this one… I’ll admit it. I could use the help. Let me know in the comments below if you’d be interested.</p><p>With that, enjoy chapter one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina Agreste, unsung hero of the present and future, former Ladybug, and the only living soul to ever have a wish granted by a miraculous, let out an exasperated huff as she lay sprawled on the floor of her best friend’s bedroom. Her math book was open in front of her and she was kind of taking notes, but after an hour of looking at formulas her brain had officially shut off.</p><p>“This sucks,” she muttered. Next to her, also frustrated, was André Bourgeois. The lanky, blonde teen was also on his stomach, laying face-down in his textbook.</p><p>“I hate school,” he groaned. “Grandma made this sound so easy!”</p><p>Gina glared at him. “Dude, you could just call her and ask her to walk you through it again.”</p><p>André shook his head. “It’s late, and she’d wanna talk to mom, and then mom would get on me, and then it’d be a thing.” André let out a puff of air. “Nope. This is do or die.”</p><p>Gina propped her head up on her hands. “I figured class would be easier for you, since she’s the teacher and all.”</p><p>“Ha!” André sat up. He was in a gray tee with an aqua-colored guitar across the front. In cursive above it was a snake spelling out the word <em>Cauffine</em>. “Grandma seems to take pleasure in making things extra hard for me. It’s like she wants to double-down on making sure she’s not playing favorites.”</p><p>“Well, that’s awful,” Gina said, smiling. She ran a hand through her short, messy brown hair and adjusted her wire-rim glasses as she sat up.</p><p>“And why are we doing this on a Friday?” André asked for what seemed like the fifth time. “We should be watching movies, or playing video games, or, Hell, anything.”</p><p>“I told you, I’m heading out tomorrow morning with Gilen and I won’t have time to do this, so mom said I gotta do it now,” Gina said. She stretched, and the trinkets on her jean jacket jingled.</p><p>“And why am I helping you?”</p><p>“Because you love me,” Gina said, still stretching. “And because your moms are making you.”</p><p>André glanced at her for a moment and then looked away. “So,” he said. “How <em>are</em> things with the new kid?”</p><p>Gina blushed, her freckles standing out against her cheeks. “Um, cool. Gilen’s getting pretty used to class and all.”</p><p>André shot her a look. “I meant with you and him.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gina said, her blush darkening. “Um, we’re really good.”</p><p>André sighed and looked away as he settled in beside her. They were leaning against the side of his bed, their homework scattered around them. “Man, you really took to him fast, didn’t you?”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>André shrugged. “I mean, he just appeared out of nowhere, and on his first day he’s walking home with his hand in yours.” André looked away. “I thought you said you weren’t even into romance and stuff.”</p><p>“Well, I <em>wasn’t</em>,” Gina said, a little too defensively. “But we, um, we met outside of school and we just, I dunno, clicked. Before I knew it, we started dating.”</p><p>“You hate the thought of kissing.”</p><p>“I did,” Gina countered. “But I’m also a teen, and I reserve the right to change my mind.”</p><p>“You’ve told me over and over you didn’t want to date the kids in our class.”</p><p>Gina shrugged. “He’s different. Good different.”</p><p>“I mean, he’s cool and all, I guess,” André said. “He’s funny and stuff.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean at lunch. He slips in jokes. He’s sharp.”</p><p>Gina frowned. “Why wouldn’t he be?”</p><p>“I dunno, I’m just saying I noticed he’s sharp. That’s all. It’s a compliment.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, until André broke it.</p><p>“…Can I ask you something? And can you give me an honest answer?”</p><p>Gina shrugged. “I mean, sure? You can ask me anything.”</p><p>Gina glanced at her childhood friend. She’d known André her whole life. He’d always been there, along with his mothers. Honestly, his moms’ hotel was one of the few places Gina felt truly welcome. Her aunts were cool, and they talked to her like she was an adult. Also, Aunt Sabrina let her drink all the soda she wanted, and Aunt Chloé liked to talk shit about Gina’s mom. A lot.</p><p>Gina didn’t care how many times her mom called Aunt Chloé a preppy bitch under her breath. Gina loved hanging out at the Bourgeois penthouse.</p><p>André shifted in place for a bit. Gina could feel him tensing up beside her as he struggled with his words. Finally, he said, “If I had asked you, would you have gone out with me?”</p><p>Gina blinked in surprise. “Um, I… I don’t… What?”</p><p>“Because I felt like maybe we were connecting?” André nervously continued. “I mean, I wasn’t actually looking for anything, and, like, you’re cool, no matter what. You’re by best friend and I love you to death, but it felt like recently we were, I dunno, flirting? I think we were flirting? And that’s fine, and I guess I didn’t know if we were? But it was nice? I just… I feel like you were waiting for me to do something and I’m sorry if I didn’t, but…” He looked at her. “Should I have?”</p><p>Gina opened and closed her mouth several times in shock. “I, um, wow.” She thought about it. “I don’t… Okay. I’ll admit that, um, I wasn’t sure?” She blushed again, this time from embarrassment. “I mean, I guess the thought had crossed my mind, but I wasn’t sure about it? And I didn’t want to mess things up, so I didn’t really think about it much, but I don’t… I don’t know?”</p><p>She glanced at him. “Are you…. André, are you jealous of Gilen?”</p><p>André shrugged. “A little? I mean, I’ve been your friend since we were babies and suddenly this dude just comes wandering in and now this feels weird and I feel like we might have, I dunno… I’m sorry. I just…”</p><p>Gina bit her lip and looked away. “So, why didn’t you just ask me?”</p><p>André hung his head. “I thought if I did and you said no, that’d be it. It’d be weird for you and we wouldn’t hang out anymore, and, and I like being with you.”</p><p>Gina nudged him with her shoulder. “You think I’d throw away our friendship just because things would’ve been super-weird for a while?”</p><p>André laughed. “Well, they would have, but, I don’t know. You’re just… You’re so damn cool, and smart, and pretty, and the second I started thinking of you like, you know, <em>that</em>, I got embarrassed. I just…”</p><p>Gina let out a small laugh. She turned to face André again. “You thought I was pret…?”</p><p>Gina didn’t get to finish her sentence as André suddenly leaned towards her. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her.</p><p><em>‘What the fuck?!’</em> Gina thought. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, most of them swirling around panic.</p><p>And then a moment later she realized she was kissing him back. His hand was on her cheek as she leaned into him. Idly, her mind registered he tasted like grape soda before her brain kicked in and asked her once again what the fuck she thought she was doing.</p><p>Gina broke away and nearly fell backwards. André blinked and pulled his hand back. They stared at each other for a moment, frozen.</p><p>Gina snapped out of it, first. She scrambled for her math book and notes and started shoving them wildly in her bag. “I should go,” she said. “I, um, I need to go now.”</p><p>André watched her and cringed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I just…”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that,” Gina said, anger seeping into her voice. She was keeping her eyes on her notes, which were now a crumpled mess in her bag. “I wasn’t… I didn’t want that, André.”</p><p>André hugged himself. In a small voice, he said, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to know.”</p><p>Gina snatched her bag and got to her feet. Without looking at André, she marched out of his room and practically ran for the front door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What To Do When Your Mom Wants To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A special thank you to Kasienda for her amazing gut-check readthrough on this story. Her feedback really helped, and it's reflected in the conversations in this chapter. Thanks, Kasienda!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina ended up running home as fast as she could. The hotel was only a couple blocks from her house, so she was still running when she nearly knocked her door off its hinges and charged through the house and up the stairs to her room.</p><p>Her mother had been in the living room, curled up on their puffy white couch and on her computer and decompressing after a long day of conference calls. She was in her comfy sweats and had just snuggled in with her favorite couch blanket. She was hoping for a cat to come along crawl in her lap when she looked up, startled. “Gina?” Marinette asked. “Honey?”</p><p>A slammed door was her only response.</p><p>Also? For reference, they don’t <em>actually</em> own a cat, per se.</p><p>No, Plagg isn’t, he doesn’t count as…</p><p>It was Adrien. She was hoping for Adrien. It’d been a long day and our girl wanted some attention.</p><p>Back to the story.</p><p>Gina threw her bag in the corner of her room and fell onto her bed as hot tears started rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her pillows as Ziggy, her kwami, drifted out of her pocket and settled by her head.</p><p>“There, there,” Ziggy said as he patted her. “That there rustler shoudn’ta done what he did, no sir-ee.”</p><p>Gina sniffed and lifted her head to look at Ziggy. “What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to look at him tomorrow, Ziggs?”</p><p>Ziggy cocked his head. “Why’s that so hard? ‘Cause he kissed ya?”</p><p>Gina wiped her nose with her sleeve and buried her face in her pillows. “I mean Gilen. How do I tell him about this?”</p><p>Ziggy thought about it. “Well now, ya could just tell him it was all a big ole misunderstandin’. He’s a sharp fella. He’ll listen.”</p><p>Gina shook her head again. “That’s not the problem.”</p><p>Ziggy blinked. “Well then, what exactly is the problem?”</p><p>In a quiet voice, Gina said, “I liked it.”</p><p>“…Oh.”</p><p>Gina took a long, shaky breath. “I was kissing him back. I <em>wanted</em> to kiss him back.”</p><p>Ziggy nodded. “Well, that there is a pickle, ahyep.”</p><p>“What does this make me, Ziggs?”</p><p>Ziggy shrugged. “Well, heck if I know, Miss Gina. I mean, kissin’ stuff is more Tikki’s thing.”</p><p>Gina snorted. “Well, you’re helpful.”</p><p>There was a gentle knock on her door. Gina buried herself further into her pillows as Marinette came in and carefully sat down next to Gina on the bed.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” Marinette said. She put her hand on Gina’s back and gently rubbed. “You doing alright?”</p><p>Gina nodded, her face still in her pillows.</p><p>Marinette smiled at her daughter. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Gina shook her head.</p><p>“…Can I guess?”</p><p>Gina didn’t move. Marinette took this as an invitation to continue.</p><p>“Okay… I’m guessing it’s relationship stuff?”</p><p>Gina tensed under Marinette’s hand.</p><p>“Maybe… Something to do with Andre?”</p><p>Gina looked up, confused. “How did you know it was Andre?”</p><p>Marinette looked at her daughter’s face and felt her heart break. Gina was a mess of tears and snot. With a soft smile on her face, Marinette took the sleeve on her pink, oversized cotton sweater and wiped Gina’s face off. “Well, you were just at his place, so I connected the dots.”</p><p>Gina frowned. “Mom? Did you… Did you ever…? No, this is dumb.”</p><p>Marinette blinked. “What’s dumb? Honey, what is it? You can ask me anything, you know that, right?”</p><p>Gina looked up at her mom. “Were you ever, um, did you ever have problems with your feelings, and, um boys?”</p><p>Before Marinette could answer, a loud voice piped up. “Are you <em>serious</em>? BWAAAAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>Marinette whipped around and growled at the small, black kwami that was floating behind her. “Dammit, Plagg! That was uncalled for!”</p><p>Plagg was rolling in midair and laughing hysterically. He didn’t stop, even when Tikki came zooming out of the pocket on Marinette’s white sweatpants. “Plagg!” Tikki scolded. “This is not the time! Gina’s asking a serious question!”</p><p>“But…” Plagg pointed, still choking on his own laughter. “You tell… Tell me, Sugarcube. Did Pigtails here ever have relationship problems?”</p><p>Tikki glanced at Marinette as Plagg continued to roll with laughter. She tried to keep a straight face, but then she cracked and let out a small laugh. “Okay, I’m sorry. He’s right.” She winked at Marinette. “Remember the private concert on the barge?”</p><p>Marinette stuttered. “I, well…” She looked to Gina. “So, like one time at, um, Aunt Juleka and Aunt Rose’s? God, so like, the night itself was…” Marinette blushed. “Anyway, afterwards? I couldn’t find my top. I looked everywhere, and it turns out it had been ripped in two and…”</p><p>“Mom!” Gina snapped. “God! I didn’t mean… Please don’t talk to me about your sex life? I don’t wanna hear about you and dad.” Gina sniffed. “I already know more about that than I ever wanted to, anyway.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes shifted to the side for a second. “Right. Your father.”</p><p>Both Tikki and Plagg were flat-out laughing behind them. Marinette shot both of them a withering stare. “Traitors. Both of you.”</p><p>Plagg floated out of the room, calling out, “Adrien! Hey! Hey, <em>Adrien</em>! Guess what Freckles just asked your wife?”</p><p>Marinette glared at Tikki, who blushed and offered an awkward smile. “Sorry?”</p><p>“Why don’t you go to the kitchen and see if there are any cookies?” Marinette suggested through her teeth.</p><p>“Right-o,” Tikki said as she quickly phased through the floor.</p><p>Marinette turned back to Gina, who was still sniffing, but now smiling. “Hey,” Marinette said. “There’s your smile.”</p><p>“I’m guessing that means you had some problems, too?” Gina asked.</p><p>Marinette pulled Gina towards her, and Gina cuddled against her side. Still sniffing, she rested her head in her mom’s lap.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, if you only knew.” Marinette stroked her daughter’s hair. “Did something happen tonight with Andre?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “He kissed me.”</p><p>Marinette tensed.<em> ‘Oh fuck</em>,’ she thought. She looked down at Gina. “Are you okay? Did he force you to kiss him?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “We were talking about relationship stuff, and about how we never, um, hooked up? And I turned and he, um, surprised me.”</p><p>Marinette nodded and continued to stroke Gina’s hair. “And what happened then?”</p><p>Gina swallowed. “I kissed him back.”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. ‘<strong><em>FUUUUUUCCCCCCCK</em></strong>,’ She thought. An image of standing next to Chloé at a wedding flashed before Marinette’s eyes. Marinette shuddered and quickly pushed the nightmarish thought out of her head.</p><p>“Did,” Marinette swallowed. “And it’s perfectly okay if you did, but did you do anything else?”</p><p>“Mom,” Gina said, reddening.</p><p>“I mean,” Marinette quickly replied. “It’s okay if you have. I… Love is what it is and I trust you. I trust that you’ll make good decisions with your body <em>and</em> your heart. If that’s what you want, I just… I want you to be careful, is all.”</p><p>“Mom!” Gina sputtered.</p><p>“I have <em>zero</em> room to talk, I know, I know, but still. I wouldn’t trade my life for the world, but I want you to have the choice? I guess that’s what I’m saying? I hope this is coming off the right way. On the subject, are you being safe with Gilen?”</p><p>“MOM!” Gina shouted. Marinette jumped a bit. “Christ! I’m not… All I did was kiss Andre! And Gilen and I, we just… This isn’t a conversation I’m comfortable having with you.”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Okay, okay, sweetie. That’s fair. But on that note, what <em>about</em> you and Gilen?”</p><p>Gina hugged her mom’s legs. “I don’t know? I didn’t mean to kiss him, Andre? But I did? And I liked it? But then I just, I dunno, I ran away. I don’t…” Gina started to cry. “Gilen’s awesome, and, um, I, uh…”</p><p>“You love him?”</p><p>Gina gave her a small nod. “Dad says I’m too young to be in love.”</p><p>“Your father,” Marinette emphasized the word, “Had pictures of me plastered all over his desktop when he was your age. Granted, it was actually of Ladybug, but potato, pothato.”</p><p>Gina chuckled. “Dad’s a dork when it comes to you.”</p><p>“Yes he is,” Marinette said. “Yes, dear, he is. So, concerning the men in <em>your</em> life. I’m no expert, but you should probably figure out exactly what you want, and then talk to both of them. Make things clear.”</p><p>Gina shuddered. “You think that’ll work?”</p><p>Marinette bit her lip. “Well, I won’t lie, it’s going to suck. Still, if you kissed him back, it’s the right thing to do. Make up your mind about what you really want. Both boys seem interested, and it wouldn’t be fair to either of them to not address this.”</p><p>“But what if they hate me?” Gina felt new tears starting to slide down her cheeks. “What if I choose wrong? What if the one I don’t choose doesn’t want anything to do with me?”</p><p>“Well then, they’d be missing out on having a pretty cool friend, don’t you think?”</p><p>Gina gave a small shrug. “I guess.”</p><p>“Honey,” Marinette asked. “What do you want? If you had to choose, which boy would you feel good about being with? Or would you not want either? That’s an option, too.”</p><p>Gina went quiet for an uncomfortably long time. Finally, she mumbled, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Marinette hugged her daughter. “That’s okay, too.” She kissed the side of Gina’s head. “That’s completely okay, too.”</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Gina fidgeted as her mother checked her over for what felt like the fifth time.</p><p>“You have your PJ’s?” Marinette was hovering, her voice a mixture of authoritative and worried. Behind her, Adrien leaned against the entryway wall and did his best not to chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Gina frowned and adjusted her green backpack. She was wearing her traditional, patch-covered jean jacket and for the weekend had chosen a tight white tee with the word CATACLYSM printed across the chest in wild, black, splattery letters. Her mother had been about to draw the line at the ripped daisy dukes, but Gina paired them with black tights covered in red spots. In the end, her mother had allowed it with a customary “Fine.” You know the one- the ‘fine’ that comes out as a long sigh. It didn’t hurt that Gina’s argument had been that Ladybug was her hero.</p><p>Yes, it was manipulative. No, Gina didn’t care. She was a Ladybug, too. It worked.</p><p>“What about Ziggy? Do you have Ziggy?” Marinette’s eyes went to Gina’s short but messy brown hair. Two black barrettes were firmly pinned in.</p><p>“He’s in my jacket pocket,” Gina said, half-groaning.</p><p>“What about money? Do you have appropriate money?” Marinette was biting her lip.</p><p>“Aunt Alix hotwired my debit card so it’ll work there. I’m good.”</p><p>Marinette blinked. “She can do that?” She turned to Adrien. “Did you know she could do that?”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “With her, you could tell me she had gone back and been the queen of Spain and I’d take it at face value.”</p><p>“Point,” Marinette said. Alix constantly toed the line between being amazing and erratic, after all.</p><p>“What about a poncho?” Marinette asked. “I don’t remember if there’ll be rain. Will there be rain?”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “I honestly don’t remember.”</p><p>Marinette looked around and then yelled at a cookie jar on the kitchen counter. “Tikki! Was there rain?”</p><p>The lid of the cookie jar lifted and a tiny red head popped out. “For the love of everything, just let her go, Marinette!”</p><p>“Ha!” Plagg said as he drifted around the corner, a wedge of cheese in hand. “You know you’re overdoing it if <em>she’s</em> getting annoyed. Just let the girl go, Pigtails. She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Tikki said drifting to Marinette’s side. “What are you so worked up about? Gina is responsible and trustworthy, and she has a miraculous. She’ll be fine.”</p><p>Marinette frowned. “I know, I know, it’s just… Something about this is eating at me, you know? Like, something important happened? I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I’m sure I’m just misremembering.” She looked to Gina and smiled. “You’re going to have fun this weekend, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Gina rolled her eyes, but still smiled. “I know, mom. Geez, would you just let me go already? Gilen and Aunt Alix are waiting on me.”</p><p>Marinette slowed for a moment. “So, have you thought about what we talked about last night?”</p><p>Gina’s eyes focused anywhere but on Marinette. “Yeah. Um, yeah. I’m gonna talk to him this weekend about it. I just…” She finally looked her mom in the eyes. “I just want to have a good weekend with him. He’s been looking forward to this for a while and I, um, this’ll be a good chance to think about stuff.”</p><p>“Oh!” Marinette said, shifting gears. “Do you have your tickets?”</p><p>Gina patted her jacket. “Yes. Would you like me to grab my EpiPen while I’m at it?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened in horror. “You mean you <em>haven’t</em>?”</p><p>“Mom! Please!” Gina half-yelled. Half, because even while exasperated, Gina knew not to raise her voice fully at her mother. “I haven’t had a breakout since I was eight! I’m fine. Geez.”</p><p>“Hey now, cut her some slack,” Adrien said to his daughter. “This is a big deal for both of us. Now, we’re trusting you on this, Gina,” Adrien said as he pushed off the wall and swept her into a hug. “It’s a bit of a leap for us to let you go hang out with your boyfriend like this, after all.”</p><p>“Daaaad,” Gina said, exasperated. “I’ll be with mom, and Gilen’s a total gentleman.”</p><p>Marinette hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “We know. Dad’s more worried about you taking advantage of <em>him</em>. Try to behave?”</p><p>Gina turned beet red. “Mom!” She fidgeted. “I… It’s cool.” Her eyes found the floor. “I don’t think that’ll be an issue. Like, for a while, at least.”</p><p>Marinette frowned as she hugged Gina, but then pulled back and winked. “Well, you <em>are</em> my daughter. The concern is justified.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Adrien said. “I’ll admit it. When we became a serious couple, I had no idea what I was doing. Your mother on the other hand…”</p><p>Gina looked back and forth between her parents. Marinette was grinning while Adrien was beet red.</p><p>She remembered the coaching her father needed when she was in the past.</p><p>“Oh,” Gina said, her blush deepening. “Okay then.”</p><p>Forward Marinette is forward.</p><p>Marinette gave her one more quick hug. “Parent-me isn’t about to take this conversation any further, but teen-me can more than fill you in. And, um, maybe you can talk to her? I know we seem to get along better if we’re, um, the same age?”</p><p>Gina stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, no! It’s fine! God, I just wish I had the opportunity to do the same with your grandmother. I… Sweetheart, I am so honored that you still like talking to me. Even if it’s past-me. And hey, if you need anything? If something happens and you need to come home early? It’s okay. I promise.”</p><p>Gina smiled and hugged her back. “Thanks,” she whispered.</p><p>Marinette broke the hug and grinned. “Now get, young lady!”</p><p>Gina bolted out the door, waving as she ran off into the busy sidewalk in front of the Agreste estate. Marinette leaned into Adrien as their daughter vanished from sight. “You think she’ll be okay?” Marinette asked.</p><p>Adrien hugged her and kissed the side of her head. “Of course she will. She’s your daughter, after all.” He nuzzled her. “I have faith in her.”</p><p>“She’s my daughter,” Marinette said. “That’s what’s worrying me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What To Do When You Meet The Other Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina was grinning ear to ear as she walked into the lobby of Alix’s building, her backpack heavy on her shoulder. She had been over the moon about this weekend ever since her parents had said yes to her staying the weekend in the past. Admittedly, she had gone before, but those trips had either been because Aunt Alix had pulled a Mulligan for her or because her Gramma had argued on her behalf. This was the first ever, official, 100% encouraged time field trip she had been allowed to go on. She was pumped by the level of trust her mom and dad had shown.</p><p>Also, she had some ultra-serious relationship stuff to address, which effectively killed any hormone-driven teenage desire she might have had going into a weekend with her boyfriend. So, you know, there was that.</p><p>Gina rapped on the door to Alix’s flat, only for Alix to swing the door open and greet Gina with a bear hug. “Hey kiddo!” Alix said, grinning. “Long time no see!”</p><p>Gina laughed and hugged her back. “It’s only been a couple days, Aunt Alix.”</p><p>Alix set her down, and Gina took the sight of her in. Alix’s hair looked slightly longer, and Gina noticed a new tattoo on her left arm. “Um, what happened to you?”</p><p>Alix let out a small laugh. “Oh, this and that. It’s been a helluva year, let me tell you.”</p><p>Gina paled a bit. “You’ve been gone a year?”</p><p>Alix nodded and blew a bubble. “Look, the Vampire Wars of 2090 weren’t gonna fight themselves, kiddo.”</p><p>Gina blinked and noticed Alix’s bicep. “Did you get a new tattoo?”</p><p>Alix blushed and rubbed her arm. “Yeah. Got that from Grenda when I was in Time-Prison. For a bug-mutant, she was a pretty cool chick.” Alix sighed. “Helluva year.”</p><p>“You were in prison?”</p><p>“Time-Prison,” Alix nodded and grinned. “Emphasis on ‘was’.”</p><p>“So cool,” Gina muttered as Gilen made his way to them. He had his black sunglasses and tan windbreaker on, and his backpack rested on his shoulder. Also, he was grinning like an idiot. He nearly tackled Gina and hugged her tightly. Laughing, Gina hugged him back.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. He kissed the side of her cheek. “How’s things?”</p><p>“Good,” she said. She kissed him on the lips. “You, um, you finish your homework for the weekend?”</p><p>Gilen, now slightly red, nodded. “Yeah. Ms. Alix helped. Ms. Bourgeois is a task master when it comes to math. You?”</p><p>Gina looked down for a moment. “Yeah. I got mine done early. Andre and I, um, knocked it out pretty quick.”</p><p>Gina noticed that Gilen tensed a bit, but his smile never wavered. “Cool,” he said. “I’m glad you two could get it done.”</p><p>Gina looked off to the side as a wave of guilt washed over her. For a moment, she considered commenting about his reaction, but let it slide. She had noticed that anytime she brought up Andre, Gilen tended to stiffen a bit. Still, her never said anything, and the two boys seemed to get along, so Gina figured it was best to let it be. After all, they were the two most important guys in her life, and she didn’t want to make things weird.</p><p><em>‘Well, that ship sailed, didn’t it?’</em> she thought. ‘<em>I guess he was right to be jealous.’</em></p><p>Gina shook her head to try to make the thought go away. Plus, if they did talk about it right then, she’d have to mention everything, even the stuff she wasn’t quite ready to.</p><p><em>‘Later,</em>’ she thought as she smiled at Gilen. <em>‘I’ll tell him later. This weekend is for us, and I don’t wanna spoil it yet.’</em></p><p>Gina swallowed. She knew she needed to talk to Gilen, but not in front of Aunt Alix. Still, she needed to do it soon, considering her, um, <em>talk</em> with Andre…</p><p>“You kids ready to go?” Alix said. She took out her miraculous. “Fluff, clockwise!”</p><p>In a flash, Alix transformed and slid her umbrella off her shoulder. She pointed it towards the television along the far wall and said, “Burrow!”</p><p>Gina took Gilen’s hand as a white pool of light formed in front of the TV. “You ready?” She asked.</p><p>Gilen squeezed her hand. “Always.”</p><p>***</p><p>They were walking the streets of Paris in summer. Gina had her arm looped firmly in Gilen’s and her head was leaning against his shoulder. Granted, she was slightly taller than him, but it worked. The air was still warm with that summertime breeze, and as they talked and laughed, Gina couldn’t help but think that this was how things were supposed to be.</p><p>“And they never suspected it was you?” She asked.</p><p>Gilen shook his head as he rhythmically tapped his cane. “Nope. In the end, the teacher blamed three boys that sat in the back for the mess. They spent two hours cleaning up the room.”</p><p>“And you trashed the entire classroom just because they picked on a friend of yours?”</p><p>Gilen blushed. “Of course. I mean, I knew I wouldn’t be blamed, and they were being bullies. It’s not my proudest moment, but… Okay, I was a little proud.”</p><p>Gina squeezed his arm and laughed. “I never knew you had a mischievous streak.”</p><p>“Hell, I’m a badass, didn’t the comb-over tip you off?”</p><p>Gina snorted. “Oh my God, you are such a dork.”</p><p>Gilen shrugged. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”</p><p>Gina stopped and pulled him close. “But you’re <em>my</em> dork.”</p><p>She was about to kiss him, but as she leaned in, a loud voice interrupted them both.</p><p>“Gilen!” Gina jumped back and turned to see a young girl, roughly her own age, grinning and running towards them. Gilen lit up and turned, his arms outstretched. The girl nearly collided with him, her arms wrapping around him as they spun.</p><p>“Angie!” Gilen cried out. “Oh wow! When did you get back?”</p><p>The girl, Angie, leaned back to look at him and smiled. “We just came in yesterday. I was going to call, but I wanted it to be a surprise!” She hugged him close. “I missed you!”</p><p>Gilen hugged her back. “I missed you, too.”</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Gilen reacted like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him. He untangled himself from Angie and turned to Gina. “Gina, this is Angelique. She and I grew up together. She’s my oldest friend.”</p><p>“Hi!” Angie said. She extended her hand to Gina. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe we’ve met?”</p><p>Gina looked the new girl over. She was in a light blue sundress and simple, yet elegant, navy flats. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had auburn hair that tumbled down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sharp, and Gina felt herself being looked over in return.</p><p><em>‘Taller than me, pretty, smooth skin, curvier. Huh.’</em> Gina thought as she shook Angie’s hand. “Hi Angie, please to meet you. I’m Gina.” Gina smiled and locked eyes with Angie. “Gilen’s girlfriend.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I, though?’</em>
</p><p>Gina frowned. <em>‘Shut up, brain.’</em></p><p>Angie smiled back. “Really? That’s so great! Sorry for the surprise, it’s just, well, Gilen never mentioned you before.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Gina said, still shaking her hand. “He’s never mentioned you, either.”</p><p>They stared each other down for an uncomfortable second before both let go at the same time and smiled. Gina instantly felt self-conscious. While she was objectively pretty, Gina was suddenly keenly aware of how messy her brown hair was and how her glasses hid her green eyes. She could practically feel the freckles on her pale cheeks burning.</p><p>“I love your outfit,” Gina said. While a tad jealous, she was being honest. The dress seemed to hug Angie perfectly, and while it wasn’t provocative, it managed to show an ample amount of skin. “Is that an Agreste?”</p><p>Gina knew the style. Granted, it was a little off, but she recognized the pattern-work. Also, considering who her parents were, she’d picked up more about fashion via osmosis than most people learn from actively studying.</p><p>Angie blushed and did a quick spin. “You are awesome. How did you know that? Yes, it is. I saved up for a month to get this and, um,” she blushed. “I was kind of hoping to show it off to Gilen as a surprise.”</p><p>Gina raised an eyebrow. “Kinda hard to do, dontcha think?”</p><p>Angie shuffled her feet as her blush deepened. “I figured he’d know it was silk. He’s pretty cool like that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gina said. “I’ve noticed.”</p><p>The two girls stared at each other.</p><p>Gilen cleared his throat. “Um, so, yeah! It’s awesome you’re here, Angie. Gina was just walking me home. I, um, just got in for the weekend and was about to see mom.”</p><p>“Is Ms. DeMarc in?” Angie asked. “I haven’t seen her since we left! Can I say hi?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gilen said. “She’d love to see you.” Gilen made his way to the front door and fished his keys out of his pocket.</p><p>“Where’d you get back from?” Gina asked as she stood next to Angie.</p><p>“My parents handle special effects work for film shoots. They took a job in America for some zombie show, and the contract went a lot longer than they had planned. Mom is still there finishing up, but dad came back with me so I could get enrolled for the Fall.”</p><p>“That’s really awesome,” Gina said. Again, she was genuinely impressed.</p><p>“What do your parents do?” Angie asked.</p><p>“They run a fashion line,” Gina said. “It’s not as well known yet, but it’s gaining traction. In a few years, they’ll be where they should be.”</p><p>Angie looked at Gina for a moment. Gina caught the look and frowned. “What?”</p><p>Angie shook her head. “It’s nothing. Just… Interesting outfit for the daughter of designers. It’s bold.”</p><p>Gina felt herself coil a bit. “I just don’t see the need to show as much skin as some girls, I guess.”</p><p>Angie stood tall and smiled. “Well, the clashing colors, um work for you? Also, there’s nothing wrong with being confident and comfortable. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p>“I understand,” Gina said.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc came to the door and smiled warmly at the two girls. “Anige! Gina! I wasn’t aware you’d met each other.”</p><p>“Ms. DeMarc!” Angie said as she hugged the older woman. “I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, sweetie. Are you finally home?”</p><p>Angie nodded. “I’m back for school. I thought I’d see Gilen in class, but it sounds like he’s travelling?”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc beamed. “He was awarded a scholarship. He studies across France during the week and comes home on the weekends. Although, you may have a hard time prying him away from Gina.” She looked to Gina and smiled. “How are you, dear?”</p><p>Gina felt the immense and immediate pressure that comes from being addressed by your significant other’s parent and did a small courtesy. “I’m fine, Ma’am. And yourself?”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc gave her a sincere smile. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking.”</p><p>Angie looked at Ms. DeMarc and gave her a tight hug. “I, um, I heard about Izzy. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc’s face fell a bit. “It’s okay. She… She fought as long as she could. I’m just glad she’s not suffering anymore, but…” She wiped a tear from her eye as her face started to crumple. “It’s… I’m taking things one day at a time.”</p><p>Gina shuffled in place, her discomfort growing. Ms. DeMarc looked to both girls as she gathered herself back up and said, “Well, I wasn’t really expecting either of you, but you’re both welcome for dinner, if you like.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Angie said. “I promised dad I’d be home soon. I just wanted to come and say hi to Gilen. You know, let him know I’m back?”</p><p>Gina breathed a sigh of relief. “I’d like to, but, um…” She took in Ms. DeMarc. The woman was still in her dress clothes from work. Her makeup was partially worn off and her hair was a bit frizzy. Gina realized she had beaten Gilen home by minutes at best.</p><p>As much as she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, and as much as she wanted Angie to know she was there, Gina swallowed her pride and did the most mature thing she could.</p><p>“I’m expected at my cousin’s. Sorry, but can I take a raincheck?”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc seemed to visibly relax. “Of course, dear. What time are you coming by tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’ll be by around noon for Gilen,” Gina said.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Angie asked.</p><p>“Gilen is taking me to a concert on the Seine,” Gina said with no small amount of satisfaction.</p><p>Gilen, now free of his backpack, came out of the apartment door and made his way deftly down the stairs. “We got tickets a couple weeks ago, but, would you like to join us for lunch, Angie? I’d love to catch up.”</p><p>Angie smiled and took Gilen’s hand. “I’d really like that, Gilen. It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Gilen grinned. “Well…”</p><p>They both spoke up. “That makes one of us!”</p><p>Gina frowned as they both laughed. Angie pulled Gilen close and hugged him. Gina noticed that the auburn-haired girl was sure to press as much of herself against Gilen as she could. “I guess I’ll be by later,” she said into his ear.</p><p>As soon as Angie let Gilen go, Gina stepped forward and took Gilen’s hand. “Call you tonight?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course. Say hi to your, um, to Marinette for me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Gina said. She glanced to Ms. DeMarc, who was covering her mouth to hide a smile.</p><p><em>‘Yeah, you know what’s up,’ </em>Gina thought as she gently cupped Gilen’s cheek and brought her face to his, kissing him softly.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Gina said as she stepped back. She glanced to Angie for a split second before looking back to Gilen. “Love you!”</p><p>Gilen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Love you, too.”</p><p>“Pleasure meeting you, Angie,” Gina said with a nod.</p><p>“Likewise,” Angie said with a smile. Gina noted that said smile did not reach her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What To Do At A Superhero Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally two chapters that I've decided to merge into one. It felt wrong splitting up the interactions in this one. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took all of three seconds from the time Gina walked in the door of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery before she was wrapped into a bear hug by Tom. “GAAAH!” She cried out as her feet left the ground.</p><p>“Gina!” Tom said. Tears were welling up in his eyes. “I thought we wouldn’t see you again for years! Oh, my little angel!”</p><p>Gina hugged him back as best she could. “It’s good… To see you too… Grandpa.”</p><p>Tom started to cry as he turned to Sabine. “She called me Grandpa! I… I… This is the best day ever!”</p><p>Sabine rounded the counter with a grin on her face. She put a hand on Tom’s arm. “Tom, please put our future granddaughter down before you snap her in two.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Tom said, blushing from embarrassment. He set Gina down and kissed her cheeks. “I just can’t believe you’re back!”</p><p>Gina was given a much less overpowering hug from Sabine. “Yeah, um, surprise? I’m just in town for the weekend.”</p><p>Sabine pulled back, her face pained with concern. “Is something wrong? Did something happen? Is something going to happen?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “No, nothing like that. Um, Gilen’s mom got us tickets to a concert tomorrow and mom and dad let me come. Um, I’m just visiting?”</p><p>Sabine let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good to hear.” She glanced at Gina’s backpack. “So, why don’t you take that upstairs and drop off your gear. Mari will be thrilled to see you.”</p><p>Gina blinked. “But, um, I didn’t ask yet, and I didn’t want to impose, and…”</p><p>Sabine took Gina by the shoulders. “Gina. There is no way you are staying anywhere but with us. I mean, unless you want to try your luck with your dad?”</p><p>Gina let out an embarrassed laugh and glanced to Tom, who was no longer smiling.</p><p>Sabine looked to him and glared. “You’re going to have to let that go eventually, dear.”</p><p>Tom sighed. “I know, I know… He’s a perfectly wonderful young man and he’s going to be a great son in law, but… Why can’t she settle down with that nice Chat Noir? I really, <em>really</em> liked him.”</p><p>Sabine grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. “I’m just going to leave that one alone for now.”</p><p>Gina covered her smile. “So, um, is…” She flushed a bit. “Is mom still grounded?”</p><p>It was weird calling her that in front of her past grandparents. Face it, it would be weird for you, too.</p><p>Sabine let out a long sigh. “Yes. She’s on parole for good behavior, but between you and me, I’m planning a huge blowout once she finds out she’s, well, you know.”</p><p>Gina blinked. “Wait. You… You know,” Gina glanced at the ceiling. “But she doesn’t?”</p><p>Sabine crossed her arms. “I’ve known since we went to visit your mother in the future, remember? I can do basic math, sweetie.”</p><p>Gina took Sabine in for a moment. “You’re shockingly cool about this, even for you, Gramma.”</p><p>Sabine chuckled. “Oh, believe me. I had my obligatory screaming fit in the alley out back. I also beat up some trash cans. Don’t tell your mother, but I’m…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m finally good with it, especially knowing how things turn out. Still.” Sabine patted Gina on the shoulder. “I fully plan on losing my shit in front of her when she tells me. Yelling, screaming, sobbing, the works. I’m practicing crying on command. I think I’m getting the hang of it.”</p><p>Gina blinked, confused. “But why?”</p><p>Sabine winked. “What kind of mother to a teen would I be if I didn’t? This is my one chance to go nuts and I am taking it.”</p><p>Gina sniggered. “Damn, Gramma. Remind me never to get you mad.”</p><p>Sabine laughed with her. “Oh please. I’ll take her clothes shopping right after. I’m thrilled, but I can’t let her think she’s allowed to, um, ahem. Not think things through? Yes, that sounds right. Honestly, it’s all going to pale in comparison to what your Grandpa’s going to do.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gina asked as she glanced back at Tom. He had turned his attention to a customer that had come in asking for some cupcakes. “What does he have planned?”</p><p>Sabine flashed a wicked smile. “Oh, he doesn’t have <em>anything</em> planned. I’m not telling him.”</p><p>Gina went pale. “Oh. You’re, um, you’re really scary, Gramma.”</p><p>“I try, sweetie.” Sabine gave Gina’s shoulder a squeeze. “I try.”</p><p>***</p><p>Marinette was crouched over her workstation, her tongue slightly sticking out the side of her mouth as she focused on the drawing in front of her. The commission had come in at Midnight, as most of Jagged’s tended to. This time, the rock star wanted a, and I quote, “Cloak of Rock” for his upcoming Pacific Rim tour. He had explained roughly what he was looking for, but it involved rock and roll, the power of music, metal, and something about doves? It really didn’t make any sense. He sounded like that one guy you knew in college who was there with the sole intent of smoking as much weed as possible. You remember him? Sure, you do. He vanished sometime around your third year. Remember that one night you chilled in his room and he sat on his futon while that one crappy oscillating fan in the corner went back and forth and he went into detail about how he would totally date a Bene Gesserit?</p><p>Real-talk. Half of you reading this just had an uncomfortably specific flashback.</p><p>Honestly, most people would have hung up thirty seconds into the description, but Marinette was not most people.</p><p>“Okay, maybe if the doves were flying out of a guitar?” Marinette mumbled. “And maybe add Fang in? Can I make <em>him</em> a dove?” Marinette continued to furiously sketch.</p><p>Gina opened the trap door leading into Marinette’s room and knocked.</p><p>“Alya, I told you, I am not going into any further detail about me and Adrien!” Marinette snapped.</p><p>“Good? Because that honestly grosses me out,” Gina said.</p><p>Marinette spun around. The second she saw Gina, she screamed and charged her future daughter. Gina, only about halfway through the trap door, happily hugged her back. She noted her hug quota for the year was about full at this point.</p><p>“OHMYGOD!” Marinette squealed. She stepped back and took Gina by the shoulders. “Look at you! You look great! Your hair is brown again! I… Are those Ladybug tights?”</p><p>Gina nodded, some pink spreading across her cheeks. “Um, yeah. I, uh, I thought you’d like them?”</p><p>“EEEEEEEEEEE!” Marinette said, her grin covering nearly half her face. “I love them! What are you doing here?” Marinette’s face instantly switched to a look of concern. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just in town for a date and, um, do you mind if I stay with you? I know I didn’t call ahead, but, um, I don’t have a place to…”</p><p>“<strong><em>SLEEPOVER!</em></strong>” Marinette squealed. “FUTURE DAUGHTER SLEEPOVER OH MY GOD THIS IS ALL I’VE EVER WANTED!”</p><p>Gina grinned. “I take it this is cool?”</p><p>Marinette locked eyes with Gina. “This is the coolest thing ever. You have no. Idea.”</p><p>“But, um, I don’t want to interrupt your work…”</p><p>Marinette waved her off. “Please. I need to step back from that nightmare, anyway. It can wait a day. The important thing is you! You’re here! You’re back!” She hugged Gina again. “I can’t believe you’re back!”</p><p>“It’s good to see you, too,” Gina said. She relaxed as she realized she never had to worry. Up until this moment, she had been slightly nervous about dropping in on her mom unannounced. Also, her mom from her own time had been clear that she never got the sleepover she had expected, so Gina had been waiting for the other shoe to drop all day.</p><p>“So, um, what do you wanna do?” Gina asked. “I mean, I’m meeting Gilen tomorrow at noon, but I’m free until then.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes sparkled. “We’re getting pizza, and raiding the bakery, and we’re playing video games. And I’m gonna paint your nails!”</p><p>Gina cringed. “I don’t really paint my nails.”</p><p>Marinette took her hands and patted them. “Tonight, you do. Oh!” Marinette was practically hopping. “Do you wanna go on patrol with me? OOOOOOH MY GOD, WE CAN GO ON PATROL TOGETHER!”</p><p>Gina cowered a bit. She had never seen her mother so animated before. “Um, sure. I’d love to. Um, are you okay? You seem, um, really excited.”</p><p>Marinette calmed down a bit and coughed. “It’s just, well, mom has had me under lockdown for two weeks and I’ve been itching to spend time with someone other than, well, Alya is cool and all but she’s kinda one-note lately, and now you’re here! This is just the best. Plus, I never got to tell you thank you to your face.”</p><p>“Thank you?” Gina asked. “Um, for what?”</p><p>Marinette’s voice grew quiet. She calmed down and squeezed Gina’s hand. “For saving my life.”</p><p>Gina hugged herself and looked away. She actively avoided thinking about that day. The sight of her parents, lifeless and crumpled on the tiled hotel floor had done a number on her. She honestly wasn’t ready to fully process what had happened.</p><p>“Oh,” Gina said. “Um, it’s cool. I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“I am, thanks to you, Ladybug.”</p><p>Gina felt herself turn crimson. “Well, right back at you? Ladybug?”</p><p>Tikki chose that moment to float through the floor. “Hi Gina!” She chirped.</p><p>“Hey Tikki,” Gina said, smiling. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Great!” Tikki said. She turned to Marinette. “Is she joining us for patrol?”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Yep, but first we need to take care of something important.”</p><p>Gina frowned. “Um, okay? What’s up?”</p><p>Marinette held up her phone. “What toppings do you like on your pizza?”</p><p>***</p><p>Later, after they had destroyed a large veggie-lovers and held an impromptu video game tournament with Tom and Sabine, the two girls stood atop the bakery and looked out over the early evening lights of the city.</p><p>“That was fantastic,” Gina said. “Honestly, it’s been a long time since you’ve played me in video games. I, um, I didn’t know you could talk like that in front of Gramma and Grandpa.”</p><p>Marinette blushed. “Um, let’s not focus on that, okay? I might have gotten carried away.”</p><p>Gina smiled. “I’ve never heard you tell Grandpa, and I quote, ‘I rocked your fucking world, bitch.’”</p><p>“Yeeeaaaah, I should put in some time in the bakery tomorrow to say sorry.” Marinette frowned as she looked to Gina. “Don’t we play together in the future?”</p><p>Gina scratched the back of her head. “Well, yeah, but you’re really busy most of the time, so, you know.”</p><p>Marinette’s brow furled. “That’s awful. Okay, when you get home? Be prepared for a full-on mother-daughter video game date. Tikki?”</p><p>Tikki sighed and nodded. “I’ll remind you. I promise.”</p><p>Marinette grinned. “Excellent.” She looked to Gina. “So, you ready to head out? Maybe we’ll run into Chat Noir?”</p><p>Gina blushed from embarrassment and patted her jacket pocket. “Oy, you’re up.”</p><p>Ziggy groggily floated out and rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?” He asked. “Is it time fer <em>Heartland</em>? Ya said I could watch the glowin’ box if I was good.”</p><p>Gina patted Ziggy on the head. “I’ll lend you my phone. How’s that?”</p><p>Ziggy shrugged. “I reckon it’ll do.” He glanced to Marinette. “Mistress,” he said with a nod.</p><p>“Partner,” Marinette said back, grinning.</p><p>The two women transformed and launched off the roof together. Gina let her mother take point, as this was her city, and her patrol. Gina was honestly happy to follow. In her own time, she mostly did a haphazard pattern around Paris. She didn’t have to be as focused, considering the sheer number of heroes in the city.</p><p>“I love your jacket!” Marinette said as they danced across the rooftops.</p><p>Gina self-consciously adjusted it as they ran. Her white, skintight outfit was offset by the occasional black splotch, her black boots, and her black leather jacket. Her short but messy hair was wild above her mask in the night air, despite the two flat horns against her head. “Thanks,” she said.</p><p>They soared over an intersection. “Wanna grab some ice cream?” Marinette asked. “My treat?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gina said. She was over the moon at this point. Her mother had spent the afternoon with her, played video games, was on a patrol with her, had complimented her jacket, and was taking her out for ice cream!</p><p>She had nearly forgotten about the whole Andre thing, and Gina was just fine with that.</p><p>While future Marinette did her best to spend time with her daughters, it was admittedly the most direct mom time Gina could remember in months. Her mom was, in a word, busy.</p><p>“Hey!” Marinette said as they came to rest above an office building. “Look over there!”</p><p>Gina squinted and saw an orange blip moving across the skyline. Smirking, Marinette opened her yoyo and said, “Calling Rena Rouge, calling Rena Rouge. You’re needed atop the Tour Neptune. Do you copy?”</p><p>Gina jumped as her own Sheperd’s staff squawked to life. “I’m on my way!”</p><p>Marinette nodded, satisfied. “Have you ever met this time’s Rena Rouge?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “Not in this time? I mean, I know her and all. I spend a lot of time babysitting for Aunt Alya and Uncle Ni…”</p><p>Marinette put her finger to Gina’s lips. “No future secrets.”</p><p>“…Noooo way would I spill who she married,” Gina said, frantically course-correcting.</p><p>“Smooth,” Marinette said, deadpan.</p><p>They were interrupted as Rena Rouge gracefully landed in front of them. “What’s up?” She asked, her eyes flicking to Gina. “Is this a new hero? What’s the emergency?”</p><p>“No emergency,” Ladybug said, smiling. Gina watched in amazement as her mother’s body language instantly shifted. She went from awkward Marinette to confident leader, complete with a hand resting on her hip. “I just wanted to introduce you. Rena Rouge? This is…”</p><p>“Faunus,” Gina said. She held out her hand. “Um, I’m Faunus.”</p><p>Rena grinned and eagerly shook it. “It’s awesome to meet you, Faunus. Are you… Waaaaiiiit. I’ve seen your miraculous before. Did…” Her gaze shifted to Ladybug. “Did Capricorn get retired?”</p><p>“She voluntarily stepped down due to family commitments,” Ladybug said. “She knows she has a place on the team if she wants it, but she needs to focus elsewhere for now.”</p><p>Rena nodded, satisfied. “So,” she said, taking in Faunus. “A jacket? Nice choice.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gina said. She was holding her arm and blushing from the compliment. “I, um, I like your ears. They’re pretty cool.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Rena said. “So, are you two on patrol tonight?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “Faunus volunteered to help out tonight. You wanna join us? We were about to get ice cream.”</p><p>Rena grinned. “Are… Are you serious? You want to get ice cream with me? I’d love to! Oh, my God! Superhero girl’s night!”</p><p>This reaction was somewhat familiar to Gina. To be fair, even future-Alya was still a bit star-struck by Ladybug. Some hero-worship you just don’t grow out of.</p><p>“May I join?”</p><p>Surprised, all three women turned to see Ryuko perched atop a small smokestack. Gina jumped a bit at the sight of the new arrival. “How did..? Um, wow. You’re very quiet.” She let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>Ryuko nodded. “I know. Pleasure to meet you, Faunus.” She looked to Ladybug as she hopped down to join the three heroes. “I was happening by and noticed you three. I understand that you were about to get ice cream?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “Sure are. Would you like to join?”</p><p>Ryuko smiled, but then paused. “I… Feel uncomfortable inviting myself. Forgive me. I did not mean to impose.”</p><p>“What if I make it a team meeting?” Ladybug asked. “I’m buying.”</p><p>“Please, girl. You know you’re welcome,” Rena said to Ryuko. She affectionately nudged the Asian hero’s shoulder.</p><p>Ryuko’s smile returned. “In that case, I would be honored.”</p><p>***</p><p>The four heroes sat atop the Eiffel tower in a loose circle, each enjoying their ice creams and relaxing. Gina was a bit starstruck at being with this many of her Aunts/heroes at once but she was doing her best to roll with it. “So, um, are you all permanent holders?”</p><p>Rena laughed. “Kind of? Ladybug lets us have our miraculous for the weekend patrols. Although, it would make sense to have them full-time…”</p><p>"I know, I know,” Ladybug said as she took a bite of a hot fudge sundae. “Look, I’m still working out the kinks of being the Guardian and a hero. I trust you both to always do the right thing. Heck, I trust you with my life.”</p><p>Rena blushed. “Aw, come on. You know I was just giving you a hard time.” She then shot Ladybug some side-eye. “And you’ve been the Guardian for <em>how</em> long now?”</p><p>Side-eye aside, the casual dismissal didn’t change the feeling of pride Alya was feeling inside. There’s something special about being praised by your hero.</p><p>“We’re honored to have your trust,” Ryuko said.</p><p>“Of course,” Ladybug said back. “You’re my friends.”</p><p>Gina squirmed a bit. She admittedly felt like the odd woman out.</p><p>Alya took a bite of mint chip and eyed Gina. “So, new girl? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. Are you a first-time miraculous user?”</p><p>Ladybug glared at Rena. “Hey now, don’t pressure her. We don’t spill identity stuff. You know that.”</p><p>“How is that identity stuff?” Alya asked.</p><p>“It’s cool,” Gina said. “So, um, not really. I’m…” Gina thought about it for a moment. “I’m a reserve member.”</p><p>“Reserve member?” Alya raised an eyebrow. She stared at Gina for a moment. “Wait. Have I seen you before? Like, wielding a miraculous before?” Her eyes went wide. “Waaaaait. I <em>have</em> seen you! In videos! You fought alongside that new Bunnyx, right?”</p><p>Gina looked to Ladybug, who nodded back. Gina took a breath. “Yeah. She was called Lapin Blanc. Um, I’ve filled in before.”</p><p>“Filled in?” Ryuko asked.</p><p>Alya’s eyes suddenly went huge. “Oh, my God. You’re… You were that other Ladybug! The one that was running around in the jacket with the cool inverted costume! That was you!”</p><p>Gina blushed and scrunched in a bit. “Um, yeah. That was me.”</p><p>“You’re the one who kicked the crap out of Mayura!” Alya said, gushing. “Oh man, that’s, like, the most viewed video on the Ladyblog! I… Wait.” Alya looked to Ladybug. “I just realized. You lent out your miraculous? Were you hurt?”</p><p>“It’s, um, a long story,” Ladybug said. “I was out of town. Faunus has been kind enough to be my backup from time to time.”</p><p>“You…” Alya was nearly hopping at this point. “You’re the backup? You… You were Artemis, weren’t you?”</p><p>Ladybug frowned. “Please quit pushing, Rena.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Gina said. She put her hand on Ladybug’s knee and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Um, yeah. I was Artemis.”</p><p>“Unbelievable!” Alya said. “You’ve gotten to be both Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She looked to Ladybug. “Okay, like, no offense to you,” she pointed to Gina, “because you saved my best friend’s life and you’re admittedly hella awesome as Ladybug, and I’m honored to be Rena Rouge,” She turned back to Ladybug. “But why didn’t you come to one of us? Were we… Were we not good enough?”</p><p>Ladybug sighed. “It wasn’t that at all. Look, at the time, she was in the right place at the right time, and, um, I trust her.”</p><p>“You do? I mean, yeah. Cool. Thanks,” Gina said.</p><p>Ladybug looked to Gina and smiled. “Of course. I trust you with my life.”</p><p>Gina blushed heavily and looked away. “God, you’re such a dork. Love you, too.”</p><p>“You’re the dork,” Ladybug said, laughing. She nudged Gina with her shoulder.</p><p>Ryuko’s eyebrow went up at that. “Ah. You are a couple? That would explain things.”</p><p>Both Ladybug and Faunus started sputtering. “N… No!” Ladybug spat out. “That’s not… She’s…”</p><p>“We’re family,” Gina blurted out. Ladybug’s head whipped around.</p><p>“Faunus!” Ladybug snapped. “You know we don’t spill identity stuff!”</p><p>Alya made a frustrated noise and let her hand drop dramatically against her side. “Well crap. There goes my theory on who you are.” She gestured to Ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug turned to Alya. “Beg pardon?”</p><p>“Okay, real-talk? I know I shouldn’t be prying, but I was about 100% sure you were my friend, Marinette.”</p><p>Ladybug blanched.</p><p>“…But she’s an only child, and you two almost have this sister-thing going on? So, you <em>couldn’t</em> be her. Damn.” Alya offered an apologetic smile to Ladybug. “Sorry? I really wasn’t trying to figure out who you were, but the more I saw stuff, the more I had you pegged for my friend, Mari.”</p><p>“I have to admit,” Ryuko chimed in. “I also thought you were Marinette. In fact, I assumed it was obvious.”</p><p>“Hooooow was it obvious?” Ladybug asked, her face locked in a grin.</p><p>Ryuko thought about it. “Your hair is the same, you both exude kindness and intelligence. She is brave, selfless, beautiful, and compassionate, just like you. Still, Rena Rouge is right; Marinette is an only child, and to my knowledge she doesn’t have any family that she would trust with her miraculous.” Ryuko frowned. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to, as Rena put it, peg you, but it did feel pretty dead on. I suppose I was wrong.”</p><p>Ladybug glanced to Gina, who smiled and shrugged. Ladybug could practically read her mind.</p><p><em>‘Okay, point. You saved my identity-bacon. Go you,’ </em>Ladybug thought.</p><p>Gina smiled and took a bite of ice cream. “Soooo, you think this Marinette girl is beautiful?”</p><p>Ladybug shot Gina a death glare. Gina just stuck out her tongue and smiled back.</p><p>Ryuko nodded. “She is, but she and my ex are apparently together now, so I will be content to be friends with both of them. Such is life.” She casually took a bite of ice cream as Ladybug did her best to not freak out.</p><p>“You’re way more mature than me,” Rena said. “If my guy wound up dating Mari, I think I’d lose my shit.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gina asked.</p><p>Alya nodded. “Yeah, but between us? I’m not sure which one I’d be more jealous of.”</p><p>“How <em>are</em> you and Carapace doing?” Ladybug asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic.</p><p>“Awesome,” Rena smiled. “He’s looking at several Universities that offer advanced audio degrees, and we’ve already figured out how to keep things going if we get split up due to school.” Alya blushed a bit. “He’s been wonderful about it, actually.”</p><p>Ryuko smiled. “You really love him, don’t you?”</p><p>Alya blushed and nodded. “If his ass doesn’t propose by the time we’re out of University, I’m gonna kill him.”</p><p>Gina snorted. “That’s fair.”</p><p>FYI? He does it in their second year. It was super romantic, too. He rented out this cool pirate ship because she was into this book about a vampire and a sea wench, and Nino being Nino, he had all the heroes of Paris present for it. No kidding! He got them to dress in a nautical theme so she could do a group thing for her blog. Marinette designed the outfits, and even Chloé got into being the Queen of the Seas, as she put it. It was this whole thing. Also, there was a sea monster and… I Just thought I’d let you know. Sorry, it’s not important. Back to the story.</p><p>“So, what about you, not-so-new girl? You have anyone special in your life?”</p><p>Gina smiled. “I do. I’m actually in town to visit him? We’re, um, we’re going to the concert on the Seine tomorrow.”</p><p>Alya leaned over and stage whispered to Ryuko. “Look at her! She’s as red as a tomato!”</p><p>Ryuko grinned at Gina. “You’re very adorable.”</p><p>“Geez,” Gina said as she pulled her jacket around her. “Cut it out! He’s…” She frowned.</p><p>Ladybug noticed first. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah, it’s nothing. It’s probably nothing. I just…” She looked to the other girls, who were all watching intently. She took a breath. “So, I’ve made a point not to push him about his life outside of me, as we only started going to school together this last year, but, um, so this girl showed up today? And I guess she was his best friend growing up? And…”</p><p>Gina got quiet. “And she’s really pretty. And confident. And, um, I think she like-likes him.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Ladybug asked.</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah. I was actually gonna talk to you about that later, but, um, yeah. She made it pretty clear.”</p><p>Ladybug’s jaw tightened. "And does Giiiiyyy, erm, your guy like her back?”</p><p>Gina shrugged. “He was <em>really</em> happy she came by.”</p><p>The heroes were quiet as they thought over what Gina had said.</p><p>“Talk to him about it,” Ryuko said. “Let him know where you stand and find out for sure what his feelings are towards this other woman. If he loves you, he’ll be honest.” Ryuko looked off to the side. “Even if you hope he won’t be.”</p><p>Ladybug cringed a bit.<em> ‘I need to take Kagami out for lunch and apologize again,’</em> she thought.</p><p>“So, you know your guy,” Alya said. “Is he the type that would cheat?”</p><p>Gina cringed as she shook her head. “No. Gil…” Ladybug elbowed her. “Gaah! Oh. Right. He’s… He’s honest and kind. I don’t think he’d ever do anything like cheat, but she’s got history with him, and he obviously loves her as a friend? And she’s… She’s really pretty. I can’t stress that enough. Like, bonkers-pretty.”</p><p>“Bonkers?” Alya asked, smirking. “Haven’t heard that one in a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, it made a comeback,” Gina said before she could catch herself. She blinked and looked at the three women before her. “So, um, yeah. I guess I was just thrown by that? That’s all.”</p><p>“Hey,” Ladybug said. “You really think he’d be swayed by something like looks?” She deadpan stared at Gina. “I mean, seriously?”</p><p>“It’s not just that! She’s… She was so confident, and smart-sounding! And she’s friends with his mom! I guess I just feel outclassed. And, um…” Gina squirmed. “And that’s without him knowing about last night.”</p><p>Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Last night?”</p><p>Gina turned red and burrowed into her jacket a bit. “I, um, okay, so it wasn’t my fault. I was studying at my friend Andre’s and we got to talking about relationships, and he admitted that he, um, he had a crush on me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ladybug said. “Well, that happens sometimes.”</p><p>Gina nodded. “I talked to him about it, and I thought we were cool, but then he, um, he surprise-kissed me. And I…” Gina glanced down. “I kissed him back.”</p><p>Gina glanced up at the three heroes. She was expecting to be judged, but the looks on their faces were sympathetic.</p><p>“You feel bad that you liked it, don’t you?” Alya asked.</p><p>Gina nodded, embarrassed.</p><p>“Okay,” Alya said. She took a breath. “Since this is as close as superheroes get to having a slumber party, do you wanna know a secret?”</p><p>Gina nodded again.</p><p>Alya glanced at Ladybug for a moment and turned red before she huddled in a bit. “So, like, a couple months back, my friend Mari started dating this guy Adrien, right? Total hottie.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Ryuko chimed in. “But indecisive.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Alya continued. “Adrien and I were hanging out at my place one weekend talking about our respective SO’s, and honestly, I don’t remember how the conversation got there, but we admitted that we were attracted to each other.”</p><p>Gina’s eyes went wide. She quickly glanced to Ladybug, who she had to admit had one helluva poker face.</p><p>“Go on,” Ladybug said in a too-calm voice.</p><p>“Well, we talked it out and realized how much we liked our partners, and how we didn’t want to hurt them and how we shouldn’t even be considering something like that, but we both admitted that there was something there, even if it was just physical. And then, like a complete <em>jackass</em>, I crawled over to him and kissed him right there.”</p><p>Gina was sweating from nervousness. She glanced over at Ladybug, who was still as stoic as ever.</p><p><em>‘How is she not strangling Aunt Alya?’</em> Gina frantically thought. She tensed, ready to help pull Ladybug back. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ryuko was also nervously looking back and forth between Rena Rouge and Ladybug.</p><p><em>‘Yeah, yeah, you’re real clever,</em>’ Gina thought. She looked to her mom and wished she could hug her, or at least hold her hand. She expected Marinette to start freaking out, but instead…</p><p>“…Go on,” Ladybug said again in a too-calm voice.</p><p>“So,” Alya continued, oblivious. “He immediately pushed me off and I apologized like crazy, but… I wanted to know, you know? I mean, he’s Adrien Agreste! He’s the hottest model in France, and he had just sat there telling me he’d been physically attracted to me, and Nino and I were having a fight, and I just… I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. Even if he wasn’t mine, I just wanted to do it once.”</p><p>Gina was visibly uncomfortable. “So, um, did you, um, tell Marinette?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ladybug asked cooly. “Did you?”</p><p><em>‘FUCK,’ </em>Gina thought<em>. ‘Thhhaaaaat’s a no.’</em></p><p>Alya sighed. “I need to. I mean, I don’t want her to think he did anything wrong, because he didn’t. He was seriously pissed and told me I needed to talk to her and that she needed to hear this from me. He said, ‘if I tell her, she’ll wonder why you couldn’t do it first,’ and then he flat-out threatened to if I didn’t, and I was <em>going</em> to, but… They were just starting to date, and I didn’t want to mess things up more than I had.” She glanced at Ladybug. “And I panicked. I didn’t want to lose my best friend because I was stupid, so I just kept quiet.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound very fair,” Ryuko pointed out.</p><p>Alya nodded. “I know. I guess… I was jealous.”</p><p>“Of Marinette and Adrien?” Ryuko asked.</p><p>“Of Marinette,” Alya said, her voice now smaller. “I mean, I love N… Carapace. I love him with all my heart, but I know the day he asked me out, he only did it because he chickened out when he tried to ask out Marinette.”</p><p>Ladybug’s eyes widened.</p><p>“She’s so damn perfect,” Alya said. “I love her so, <em>so</em> much. She’s more than my best friend. She’s like a sister to me and I would die for her, like, without question.”</p><p>Ladybug was doing her best to keep up her poker face, but Gina could see her mom’s eyes turning glassy. Also, she thought she heard a quiet sniff.</p><p>Alya continued. “She’s everything I wish I was, and she doesn’t even see it, which is, it’s not her fault but sometimes it’s just so damn <em>infuriating</em>. It just stings a little that I was the runner-up prize when the boy I love couldn’t have her, and then the only other guy I even found attractive? Well, it had to be the one she was crazy for. I just… Yeah, I guess I was stupid and jealous.” She looked to Gina. “It happens. People do stupid things. They act without thinking and sometimes it hurts people, even people we never wanted to hurt. You’re not alone, girl.”</p><p>Alya was surprised when Ladybug suddenly set her ice cream down and scooted to her side. Before anyone knew what was going on, Ladybug wrapped Alya in a tight hug and held her for a moment as she whispered, “I’m sure if you told Marinette, she’d understand. She loves you, too.”</p><p>Alya hugged her back and sniffed as she blinked back some errant tears. “Thanks,” she whispered. “Coming from you, that means everything.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you for trying to kiss Adrien,” Ryuko said as the two heroes let each other go. A small smile crept across her face as she looked off to the side. “He’s a very good kisser.”</p><p>Ladybug cleared her throat and Gina shifted uncomfortably in her spot.</p><p>“At least, he was,” Ryuko said. “And honestly, as good as he was, he always seemed distracted.” She sighed and patted Rena on the arm. “You’re not the only girl who has lost someone to Marinette.”</p><p>Ladybug let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m sure she didn’t mean to?”</p><p>“She didn’t,” Ryuko said, matter-of-factly. Her eyes darted to Ladybug for a moment before she focused on the beam she was sitting on. “It’s just who she is. She’s bright.”</p><p>“You mean smart?” Gina asked.</p><p>“That too. She just shines too brightly for anyone else to be seen.”</p><p>Gina bit her lip. Those words sounded hauntingly familiar to her. She was reminded of how she had described her sister.</p><p>“Okay, secret time,” Alya said. She looked to Ryuko. “How far <em>did</em> you get with pretty boy?”</p><p>“Rena Rouge!” Ladybug said, blushing. “That’s not very appropriate!”</p><p>“Oh, like you don’t wanna know?” Rena asked, winking.</p><p>Ladybug blushed and crossed her arms. She looked away. “I mean, kinda.”</p><p>Gina buried her face in her hands. “God,” she mumbled. “Okay, so, like, I’ve met the guy, and I’d be surprised if he even…”</p><p>“I believe the term is second base?” Ryuko said.</p><p>All three ladies stared.</p><p>“Well shit,” Gina said. “Um, go him?”</p><p>“Se… Second base?” Ladybug asked. “Really? Like, um, is there, how many bases are we talking? I mean, is this Cricket, or…?”</p><p>“Second base,” Ryuko said again. She was smiling. “He has marvelous hands. Granted, I had to guide him, but he didn’t mind being guided.”</p><p>“Gadamn,” Rena said, whistling. She turned to Ladybug. “What about you?”</p><p>Ladybug turned to Rena, confued. “What about me, what?”</p><p>“You ever mess around with Mr. Sunshine?”</p><p>Gina smirked. “Yeah, have you?”</p><p>Ladybug turned and shot Gina a look that could have melted lead. “I can honestly say that I, Ladybug, have never kissed Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>Alya caught the wording first. “Okay, but what about when you’re not Ladybug? My guess is you know him in real life.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled and crossed her arms. “I can’t say either way. That’s crossing an identity line. I will say that I’m quite comfortable with my boyfriend, though.”</p><p>“That reminds me,” Rena said. She flashed a toothy smile at Ladybug. “How far <em>have</em> you gotten with Chat Noir? ‘Cause we have a bet going.”</p><p>Ladybug turned beet red. “He’s not… We’re just friends!”</p><p>“Dude,” Rena said. “I’ve got pictures of you making out. Like, multiple pictures.”</p><p>She held up her flute and slid a compartment open. Gina guffawed at the pics Rena was sliding through.</p><p>“Text me those?” Gina asked.</p><p>“Those were akuma-related situations!” Ladybug sputtered as Alya sent a text. Faunus snickered as her staff chimed. “Seriously, I don’t even remember one of them, and he was passed out for the other! I don’t… There is <em>nothing</em> going on there! I can assure you of that.”</p><p>Alya nodded. “Okay, okay, I’m just busting your chops, boss.” She turned to Gina. “So, back to you, Miss Reserve-Girl. Now that you know we’re all not perfect, what are you gonna do? Do you feel better about being in a crap situation?</p><p>“I think so,” Gina said. “I, um, this was good, I think? I look up to all of you, so, um, it’s kind of refreshing to hear this from you.”</p><p>Alya grinned. “Well, you’re one of us, too. Now, the all-important question. Are you gonna stay with your boyfriend or ditch him for Mister Hot-Lips?”</p><p>Gina shrugged. “I… Honestly, I’ve been a mess thinking about it. My boyfriend is great, my best friend is great, I think…. I like them both? But I don’t know if I like my friend the way I like… Arugh!” She punched the metal beam she was sitting on. “I just have to do what’s right for me, I guess?”</p><p>Ladybug smiled. “That’s a really good answer.”</p><p>“Who would you pick?” Gina asked.</p><p>"Well,” Ladybug said with a grin. “I don’t know the other guy, but I’d personally pick your boyfriend without even looking.” She winked.</p><p>“That was awful,” Gina said.</p><p>“I try,” Ladybug said, smiling.</p><p>Ryuko stood and stretched. “This has been wonderful, but I need to get home. It’s getting late, even for us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rena stood and collected her ice cream trash. “I should get home and think about how to talk to Mari tomorrow. I owe her the truth, even if she doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore, she should know. It’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Trust me,” Ladybug said. “I, um, I know Marinette. She loves you too much to end your friendship, and I’m sure she’ll understand.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Alya said with a laugh. “I pulled a bitch move.”</p><p>Ladybug shrugged. “I mean, in the end, it worked out? I guess everybody gets one?”</p><p>“I guess,” Alya said. “Nice to meet you for real, Faunus.”</p><p>Faunus nodded and smiled. “Nice to meet you both. This was really nice. It’s nice to have, um, some girl time.”</p><p>“Hey, how’s about you meet us here tomorrow night? Tell us how it went?” Alya asked.</p><p>Gina nodded. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Sure.” She looked to Ladybug. “So, should we head out?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “I think so. Goodnight, girls!”</p><p>“Night,” they both said as Ladybug and Faunus jumped off the beam and sailed over the city skyline.</p><p>As soon as they were out of sight, Alya said, “Okay, for real. I’m not sure who the new girl is, but I’ll eat my flute if Ladybug’s not Marinette.”</p><p>“I’m also still firmly convinced,” Ryuko agreed. “She was kind to forgive you.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Alya laughed. “Heh. I should still call her tomorrow.”</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>“I should.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What To Do When You Need To Hit Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette yawned as she de-transformed on the roof of the bakery. “Well, that was unexpected and frustrating. I don’t think it’ll be hard to feign anger when Alya calls me tomorrow, but I’m glad she said something.” She glanced at Gina, who was still transformed. “Um, you okay?”</p><p>Gina was looking out over the city. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m cool. Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>Marinette bit her lip and looked out over the city in the direction of Alya’s home. “I’m gonna punch my pillows for a while and maybe scream some. You know, work some aggression out ahead of time. I… ooohhhh,” Marinette said, shuddering. “She’s just lucky I love her to death.” Marinette took several calming breaths and again noticed Gina was still transformed. “Um, you gonna change clothes?”</p><p>Gina glanced out over the city. “Well, since you’ve got some screaming to do, I just thought… I think I need to talk to Gilen. Are you okay if I head out for a bit?”</p><p>Marinette shuffled over to Gina and gave her a hug. “Do what you need to do, okay? I’ll be here when you get back.” She pulled back and winked. “Unless you end up staying the night.”</p><p>Gina turned purple. “I’m not, um, I haven’t, we’ve never…”</p><p>“I’m giving you a hard time,” Marinette said. “Go get your guy.”</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah,” she said as she jumped off the balcony. “My guy.”</p><p>The words rolled in her head as she raced across the rooftops. Gilen’s apartment wasn’t that far away, and to Gina’s surprise, his light was on.</p><p>Smiling, Gina landed on the ledge outside his window before she realized, <em>‘Hey, wait. Why would his light be on?’</em></p><p>Gina paused and peered in, and then let out a small gasp.</p><p>Angie was there. She was sitting next to Gilen on his bed. He was wringing his hands and shuffling, but Angie…</p><p>Angie looked perfectly calm. She was smiling and touching his hands as she spoke. Gina couldn’t quite make out the conversation, but she could read the body language loud and clear.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be here,” Gina murmured as she tried harder to hear what they were saying. She wished she could read lips.</p><p>For a moment, Gina considered de-transforming and sending Ziggy in, but it would be her luck that she’d slip and fall off the windowsill, and that wasn’t something she wanted to explain.</p><p>Gina watched as Gilen said something back. Angie smiled and turned red. She reached up, caressed Gilen’s cheek, and then turned his face to her. Gina’s mouth fell open as Angie leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>Her stomach felt cold, like someone had just gutted her. She watched as Gilen lingered for a moment. Angie took his hand and pressed it firmly to her chest, and again, he let her for several seconds before he abruptly, but gently, pushed her away.</p><p>Gina closed her eyes and felt tears squeezing out of them. She opened her mouth to say something, but then covered it when she realized she couldn’t control her volume.</p><p>She kept watching them, simultaneously feeling guilty that she was intruding on something private and desperately needing to know how this would end. Gilen was talking and very red, and Angie was nodding. He was visibly upset, and while Gina couldn’t hear his words, she could hear the inflection through the wall. It was stern, to say the least. Angie was still holding his hands, which were white knuckled. He was shuddering as he spoke.</p><p>“So, this is what it feels like from the other side,” Gina whispered, her voice shaking. “Fuck.”</p><p>Gina watched as Angie stood and said something before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stared at him for a second, and then walked out of his room. Gilen sat still for a moment before he leaned forward and let out a deep breath. Gina watched him run his hands over his face.</p><p><em>‘I should go,’</em> Gina thought as she watched him.</p><p><em>‘I should go,’ </em>she thought as she knocked on his window, startling him.</p><p><em>‘I really should go,’ </em>her brain screamed as he made his way to the window and slid it open.</p><p>“Gina?” Gilen asked. “Is that you?”</p><p>The only thing he heard was the sound of the city.</p><p>*** </p><p>Gina was already a block away. She wanted to turn around and ask him what had just happened. She wanted to scream at him, ask him for forgiveness, break up with him, and throw him down on the bed all at the same time.</p><p>“Dammit,” she said to herself as she started to cry. She came to a stop atop a fancy, slanted rooftop and punched a small, metal smokestack. “DAMMIT! Of all the stupid, inconvenient…” She slouched on the rooftop and sobbed. “Why now? Why did this have to happen <em>now</em>? Of all the freaking times?”</p><p>Between sobs, Gina’s ears perked at the sound of something soft against the sound of the city. It sounded like…</p><p>Like flapping wings.</p><p>Gina looked up and practically screamed. The purple butterfly was dangerously close to her. Gina fell backwards and scrambled along the rooftop, cursing under her breath the entire time.</p><p>“No, no, no, not now, not NOW!” She cried out. This was the absolute <em>last</em> thing she needed.</p><p>“Okay,” she said as she stopped and forced herself to close her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused. “Okay. It’s… It’s cool. I’m cool.”</p><p>The akuma fluttered around her head for a moment.</p><p>Gina took more deep breaths. “I’m cool,” she said again. She started repeating it over and over, like a mantra.</p><p>She opened her eyes and stared at the butterfly. “I’m cool,” she said again.</p><p>The akuma hovered a moment longer, and then the purple bubbled off of it, leaving a white butterfly fluttering in the night air.</p><p>Gina collapsed and let out a huge sigh. She fell backwards against the rooftop and felt a strong relief cry bubbling up. “That was too close,” she said.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” A cold voice echoed across the rooftop.</p><p>Gina bolted to her feet and wiped her nose along the sleeve of her jacket. From the darkness of the rooftop, a familiar blue woman emerged from the shadows. Her red eyes bore into Gina.</p><p>“You,” Gina said, her voice dropping to a low growl.</p><p>Mayura raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?” She asked.</p><p>“We’ve met once or twice,” Gina said. She dropped into a defensive stance and reached for the metal, contracted Shepard’s Staff on her belt.</p><p>Mayura studied her for a moment and then closed her eyes as she smiled. “I see. The jacket is a giveaway.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Gina said.</p><p>Gina was ready for a fight, but Mayura just continued to stare her down.</p><p>After about ten seconds, Gina started to feel mildly uncomfortable. “Um, so are we supposed to fight now?”</p><p>Mayura let out a sigh. “That depends on you. Personally, it’s late and I was on my way to bed,” she smirked. “But I can always accommodate.”</p><p>Gina took that as an invitation. She let out a scream as she pounced at a surprised Mayura. She was swinging wild, and Mayura, despite being an experienced fighter, was doing her best to get out of the way. Gina slid her staff off her hip and extended it, and Mayura barely missed getting her head taken off as Gina destroyed a chimney.</p><p>The two fought from roof to roof, swinging, kicking, and jumping. Gina took several bad hits to the face, but she countered by ramming her staff hard into Mayura’s stomach. Mayura, in turn, grabbed Gina by the horns and brought the girl’s face down into her knee.</p><p>“Stay down,” Mayura growled.</p><p>Gina stumbled back, but swung her staff forward, hooking Mayura’s neck. She heaved and spun, bringing the blue woman face-first into a brick wall.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Gina cried out.</p><p>Mayura stumbled to her feet as she wiped blood from her nose. “Goddammit,” she muttered as she lunged and decked Gina with all the force she could muster.</p><p>Gina cried out, but not before she rolled forward and cracked Mayura in the jaw with a killer left.</p><p>Both women crumpled and gasped for breath.</p><p>Gina leaned against her staff and spit up blood. She glanced at Mayura, who was crouched down with her hands on her knees.</p><p>Mayura glared at Gina. “You’re a bit more violent than usual tonight,” she quipped.</p><p>Gina felt a retort on her lips, but it came out as a mix between a sob and a gasp. She slumped on her staff as she started to full-on ugly cry.</p><p>Mayura froze. She watched her for a moment, honestly unsure of what she should do. Gina fell to her knees and punched the ground as she let out a guttural scream.</p><p>Mayura let out a sigh as she nodded in understanding. “That’s familiar. Let me guess,” she said. “A boy?”</p><p>Gina looked up and wiped the blood off her face. She sniffed. “What do you care?”</p><p>“I don’t,” Mayura said as she wiped her nose again and dusted herself off. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t understand.”</p><p>Gina stared as Mayura stood tall and glared down at the hero. “A word of advice? Mind what rooftops you choose to take your sexual frustrations out on.”</p><p>Gina blinked and then finally looked around. She realized that when she had initially stopped, there had been a reason she had rested where she had. She had landed right on top of her bedroom at the Agreste mansion.</p><p>Gina shook her head. “Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me.”</p><p>“You offered yourself up on a silver platter,” Mayura said. “Not that we were complaining.”</p><p>“I’m sure you weren’t,” Gina said.</p><p>Mayura shook her head as she turned to leave. “As fun as it is to put you into the ground, it’s late, and I honestly don’t think it’s me you’re fighting.”</p><p>Gina blinked. “Are you… Did you just forfeit because I’m feeling bad?”</p><p>Mayura let out a laugh. “I’m going home and getting some rest. If you like, we can talk tomorrow, sub.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gina said. “Whatever.” She continued to catch her breath as she watched Mayura leap off the rooftop and bound in the direction of the Agreste mansion.</p><p>“Whatever,” she said again as she got to her feet and made her way back to the bakery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What To Do When Things Round A Corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fair warning: this chapter earns this fic its rating, and tags exist for a reason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, a bruised and exhausted Gina stood behind the counter of the bakery with a giddy, albeit tired, Marinette. They had been woken up early by Tom and Sabine, who insisted on a big family breakfast.</p><p>And since the bakery was open, said breakfast was super-quick and led to the two girls helping out with the morning rush.</p><p>“It’s so early,” Marinette grumbled. The pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, peppers, and orange juice her parents had insisted on were seriously weighing her down.</p><p>Gina was in her Jagged Stone tee and daisy dukes, this time sans tights. Her front was covered by a white apron; her jean jacket relegated to a hook along the back wall. She yawned in agreement. “I know, and then your parents fed us.”</p><p>“Please don’t mention food,” Marinette said as she rang up some muffins.</p><p>“After last night’s pizza, that was too much.” Gina covered her mouth to hide a tiny burp. She patted her stomach. “I have a food baby.”</p><p>Marinette snorted and nearly dropped a tray of croissants. “Stop. It’s early and you’re gonna make me throw up if I laugh.”</p><p>Gina grinned and handed a large, stuffy woman in a burgundy coat a bag of muffins. “Sorry,” she muttered.</p><p>Traffic was starting to thin out. Marinette looked again at Gina, who was sporting some bruises and a potential black eye. “You want to talk about what happened last night?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “I, um, I ran into someone I know. And then I fell.”</p><p>“Did you see Gilen?”</p><p>Gina slid a tray out as she fetched a cake pop and then slammed it back in place. She put it in a bag and popped a cute Ladybug sticker on the outside before handing it to a little girl.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “I saw him.”</p><p>Marinette eyed Gina for a moment and was about to comment, but after seeing her reaction, she decided to say nothing more about it. Sabine was also discrete with Gina that morning, having already slipped her an ice pack and a dirty look, but thankfully didn’t comment further due to the constant influx of customers.</p><p>Gina shrugged off the look her mom was giving her and turned to smile at the customer who had just walked in. “Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. How may I help you?”</p><p>A bruised Nathalie Sancoeur stared back at her.</p><p>“Coffee,” the older woman nearly spat.</p><p>Gina shot her a look, but then sighed and nodded. She filled a large coffee and dropped in two sugars. She then fished out three croissants and put them in a bag. “Here you go,” she said. “on the house.”</p><p>Nathalie raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Take it or don’t,” Gina said. “Call it a peace offering for, um, you know.”</p><p>“I figured you’d be working this weekend,” Nathalie mused as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah, I pop in from time to time to help.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Nathalie said. She glanced at Marinette. “Miss Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Marinette stood at attention and gave a nervous wave. “Hi, Ms., um Sancoeur. How are you?”</p><p>She gave Marinette a smirk. “Oh, I’ve been better. Bit of a rough night.” She looked back to Gina. “So, tell me. Did you finish working through your issues?”</p><p>Gina crossed her arms and looked away. “Not all of them.”</p><p>Nathalie nodded. “Well, not that I care, but if I were you? I’d address whatever’s eating you directly. Things that are left tend to fester. Also,” she slipped ten Euros out of her pocket and put them on the counter. “For the record? He’s not worth it. They never are.”</p><p>“I said it’s on the house,” Gina said as Nathalie turned to leave.</p><p>“So is my advice,” Nathalie said. “I suppose neither of us feels like listening this morning. Do take care.”</p><p>Gina watched the imposing woman leave. A second later, she could feel Marinette’s eyes on her.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> her?” Marinette asked, wide-eyed.</p><p>Gina shrugged. “Yeah,” Gina said as she poured herself a coffee. “I know her.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gina was walking slightly faster than normal towards Gilen’s apartment. She was torn between needing to talk to him right now and wanting to put it off forever, but things were a mess and she needed to get some answers. If she didn’t, Gina was afraid she would pop.</p><p>As she rounded the corner for Gilen’s block, her pace slowed. There, sitting near the steps to Gilen’s apartment, was Angie. She was in overalls with a baby blue tee shirt, and her auburn hair was in a ponytail. Gina’s face darkened. The girl looked both casual and beautiful, and she was waiting outside his door.</p><p><em>‘Okay,’</em> Gina thought to herself. <em>‘So, if I kill her, will it affect the timeline? Also, should I? I mean, is it my place to at this point? Also-also, where could I hide the body?’</em></p><p>Gina’s thoughts were derailed as Angie looked up and noticed her.</p><p>“Shit,” Gina mumbled.</p><p>“Hey,” Angie said. She waved to Gina, who grudgingly nodded back. Angie stood and put her hands in her pockets. “Can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>Gina clenched up, but she didn’t stop walking until she was about six feet from Angie. “Yeah, sure.” Gina said in what she hoped was a casual voice. Based on how Angie flinched, she guessed it wasn’t casual at all.</p><p>Angie squirmed in place for a bit before she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Gina blinked in confusion. “Say what now?”</p><p>“I said I’m sorry,” Angie said. She was staring at the ground, refusing to meet Gina’s eyes. “I came by Gilen’s last night, and um, I made a move. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Gina stiffened. “Oh?” She said. “What… What happened?”</p><p>Angie nodded to herself and took a deep breath. “I like Gilen. I’ve liked him for a long time, and when I came back from America, I realized I was… I was in love with him. And then I find out he’s with you,” she took her hand out of her pocket to gesture at Gina. “And I figured, like, I didn’t come all this way to be put off by some stranger, you know? So, I came by and I told him everything. How I feel, what I wanted, everything.”</p><p>Gina nodded and did her best to compose herself. “And?”</p><p>Angie looked off to the side. “And then I kissed him.” She looked back at Gina. “Like, I kissed <em>him</em>. Not, not the other way around. He backed off and let me know in no uncertain terms that he’s in,” Angie swallowed. “He’s in love with you,” she sniffed. “And then he apologized for making me feel bad.” She laughed at that and wiped her eyes. “He’s so damn kind like that, you know? I mean, of course you know. Anyway. I just… I thought I should tell you. I mean, I’d want someone to tell me, you know, if the situation was reversed.”</p><p>Angie extended her hand to Gina. “I’ve been a bitch to you. I’m sorry I made a move on your boyfriend. It was a shit thing to do. And, and I know if Gilen likes you, then you must be pretty cool. I hope we can be friends.”</p><p>Gina stared, flabbergasted. She slowly reached out and shook Angie’s hand. “Thanks,” Gina said. “I, um, I appreciate the honesty? And, um, wow. Thank you.” Gina flushed with embarrassment. “I don’t know if I would have been as brave as you were just now, if, um, if I was in your shoes.”</p><p>Angie smiled. “Thanks, Gina. Um, so, yeah.” She put her hands back in her pockets. “I was thinking about tagging along and giving you shit, but after last night, things are probably gonna be awkward for a while, so, um, I think I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>Gina nodded, relieved. “Thanks, Angie.”</p><p>“And fair warning,” Angie said, her voice losing its light tone. “I’m not giving up on him. If you can’t make him happy, I promise you I will.” Angie grinned and started walking away. “Take care of him,” she called over her shoulder. “He’s a keeper.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gina said as she watched Angie leave. “He is.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ms. DeMarc let Gina in and took her jacket, which Gina grudgingly allowed.</p><p>“He’s in his room, dear. You two have fun today at the concert.”</p><p>Gina noticed Ms. DeMarc was in her work clothes. “Are you heading in to work today?”</p><p>Ms. DeMarc let out a long sigh and nodded. “We have a client with a deadline, and those unfortunately win out over weekends. Still, it’s overtime.” She kissed Gina’s cheek, which surprised the younger girl. “You two have a good time,” she said.</p><p>Gina nodded her thanks, and then found herself alone in front of a familiar door. She nervously stood outside Gilen’s room and out of habit, popped a cinnamon mint. She took several deep breaths. “You can do this,” she whispered to herself.</p><p>She knocked on his door.</p><p>“Come in,” Gilen called. Gina closed her eyes and swallowed down her fear as she entered his room.</p><p>Gilen was at his desk, his fingers gliding over a braille book. He was in khaki shorts and a white button-up short sleeve; perfect clothing for a summer day outside by the river. He turned his head towards the door and smiled. “Hey you,” he said.</p><p>“Hey,” Gina said back. She closed the door behind her and met him halfway with a hug.</p><p>“What are you reading?” Gina asked.</p><p>“We have that quiz coming up on <em>The Great Gatsby</em>? Ms. Bourgeois mentioned it, like, a dozen times. She seems really into it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember.”</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>Gilen stepped back and led her to sit on the bed, which was neatly made. Gina was always put off a bit by the lack of posters in Gilen’s room, but he did have bookshelves, and a nice stereo. It was weird seeing a place that had no aesthetic direction to it while managing to look homey.</p><p>“So,” Gilen said as he took Gina’s hand. “There’s something I need to talk to you about before we go. Um, I don’t, this is awkward and I don’t… You have every right to punch me in the face, but please let me know first so I can take off my glasses?"</p><p>Gina squeezed his hand. “So, I ran into Angie outside.”</p><p>Gilen paled. “Ah.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gina replied. “She told me what happened.” Gina took a breath. “She said you told her you loved me.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Gilen said. “You know that.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Gilen frowned. “Sorry?”</p><p>“I mean,” Gina continued. “She, um, she seems really confident, and pretty, and you’ve known her forever, and she’s totally into you, and you and I… I mean, you don’t have that history with me, you know? And she does? And it feels like I’m stepping on her toes and…”</p><p>“Hey,” Gilen said, cutting her off. “Angie and me have a <em>lot</em> of history, okay? That’s just… It’s just the way it is. She made her feelings pretty clear last night, and, um…” Gilen turned his head and blushed. “I have to admit, for a second, it was a tempting offer.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gina asked, her heart speeding up.</p><p>“You’re right, she <em>is</em> my best friend, and there was something there, but…” Gilen squeezed her hand. “Since I’ve met you, I’ve felt things I’ve never felt before. I, look. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t even know if this really is love, or if I’m being stupid, but… When she, um… When she told me how she felt, the first thing I that went through my head was you.”</p><p>Gina blinked back a tear. “Really? I mean, that’s pretty hokey, even for you.”</p><p>“I’m serious. Gina, whatever this is we have? I love it. I love being with you. I love that you’re angry and moody and impulsive.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gina said, frowning.</p><p>“And I love that you’re brave, and kind, and selfless. You’re like a force of nature, and, and I want to know you. I want to be around you. I… I want to be with you. No one else.”</p><p>Gina turned beet red and rubbed her hand over his. “You know, you’ll probably change your mind someday.”</p><p>Gilen shrugged. “I don’t care about someday. I care about right now. I can’t afford to worry about what might happen. I just… I love you. Plain and simple.”</p><p>Gina wiped her nose and let out a laugh. “Well shit,” she said. “It figures you’d be better at this than me. Bastard.”</p><p>Gilen cocked his head slightly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I…” Gina swallowed again. Her throat felt unusually swollen. “I kissed Andre.”</p><p>Gina looked at Gilen and braced herself, but he wasn’t moving. After a few seconds, he quietly said, “Oh.”</p><p>Gina sputtered. “I didn’t, I mean, it wasn’t… He surprised me, and at first it was just him kissing me, but then I, um…” She started to cry. “Shit,” she said as she wiped her face. “I kissed him back.”</p><p>Gina let go of Gilen’s hands and scrunched in on herself. “I didn’t mean to do it. I really didn’t, but, but he was right there, and I got caught up in the moment, and I…”</p><p>“…And you wanted to?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah, a little.”</p><p>Gilen sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I kinda wanted to kiss Angie, too.”</p><p>Gina snorted. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They sat in silence for several moments.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Gina said quietly.</p><p>Gilen nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>“Does this mean we have to break up now?” Gina asked.</p><p>Gilen tensed. “Um, did, did you want to?”</p><p>Gina sniffed. “I don’t think so? I just… I thought you’d want to break up with me?”</p><p>Gilen shook his head. “Never. I mean, I… No. Not at all.” He fidgeted. “Do you like Andre?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”</p><p>She reached out and took his hands again. “But I love you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Gina sniffed and too a long breath. “This has been eating at me, and I don’t, I didn’t know why I did it, you know? Like, if I wanted to do that, then what is to say I’m not some flakey bitch who’d do it again? And did you deserve that? And why would you put up with me if this is all I did to you and I don’t want to do that to you because I like you so much and I am so sorry and…”</p><p>Gina let out a surprised squawk as Gilen suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. This wasn’t like the other times he had taken the initiative, where he had been cautious and patient. Gina was taken back by the hunger behind the kiss. Greedily, she kissed him back as their arms wrapped around each other.</p><p>“What… What are you doing?” Gina gasped as she broke away.</p><p>Gilen ran his hand up her back and into her hair. “Taking the lead in our relationship.”</p><p>He pulled her close and kissed her again, but this time she was expecting it and met him head-on.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she breathed as he moved away from her mouth and kissed her neck.</p><p>“Me too,” he said as he gently pulled at her shirt. She hesitated, and then leaned forward to let him slide it off before cupping his face and kissing him again.</p><p>“What… What about your mom?” Her fingers clumsily fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt before she gave up and yanked it open. In an almost-shove, she let her hands slide along his chest.</p><p>“She left for work a few minutes ago. I heard the front door.” Gilen wrapped his arms around Gina and fiddled with a clasp for several seconds before she reached around to her back to help.</p><p>“What about the concert?” Gina breathed. Gilen was trailing kisses down her collarbone. His mouth felt rough and wonderful against her skin, and she shuddered as his hands traced her.</p><p>He found her mouth and kissed it again. “Screw the concert,” he said. “I just want you.” He held her face and kissed her lips, softly this time. “The only thing I want in this whole world is you.”</p><p>She reached up and slid his glasses off with trembling hands. She then turned away and hastily set them on his nightstand before removing her own. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her chest as he pulled her back against him.</p><p>Gina stiffened. Her mind flicked to the image of his hand on Angie the night before. Gilen felt her reaction and asked, “Should I stop?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “No,” she said. “I don’t… No.” She felt his grip gently tighten on her.</p><p>“Is this too fast?” Gilen asked.</p><p>Gina paused again, but then shook her head. “No. No, it’s… It’s good.”</p><p>“I don’t want to make you, um,” Gilen said. “I… You tell me what’s good.”</p><p>Gina closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. “Everything,” she whispered. She swallowed and licked her lips, which had gone dry. “What… What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you,” he said against the back of her neck. He moved against her, and she responded by moving back. “I just want you to be mine.”</p><p>Gina’s breath hitched. She paused, her body tense. She put her hands on his and felt him hesitate at her touch, waiting for her to respond. Biting her lip, she gently began guiding him as she started nodding. “O… Okay,” she breathed. She could feel every inch of him pressing against her, and she shivered from nervousness and excitement. “I’m yours,” She whispered as she turned back towards him.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Gilen asked.</p><p>Gina nodded against him, her hands lightly trailing the seam of his shorts. “I’m… I’m sure.” She kissed him again and whispered. “I want… I want to be yours.”</p><p>His breath was coming in short, hot gasps as her fingers started exploring on their own. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’ll love you forever.” He let out a quiet, nervous laugh. “I’ve never, um…”</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss. “Me neither,” she said. “You’re my first boyfriend. You’re my first everything, so far.”</p><p>“And that’s what you want?” Gilen asked. “You want it to be me?”</p><p>Gina kissed his neck. “Do you want me to be Angie?” She breathed the words against his skin.</p><p>“I just want you,” Gilen said. “I only want you.”</p><p>“Good.” Her hands worked and strained against his clothing, pushing at it as he shook from nervousness. “Th… Then make me yours.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gilen whispered. She slid off his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed, and on top of her. His kisses left her mouth and trailed her neck. “Okay,” he breathed again. She gently guided him, her hands sliding through his hair as he explored her.</p><p>Against the quiet hum of a ceiling fan moving the hot, humid summer air that hung thick in the room, Gina’s voice mixed with her breathing in a steady rhythm.</p><p>“I’m yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't it wonderful when two characters end up together and everything seems resolved... And then you notice to your horror that the story is roughly only half over?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What To Do When Talking To Your Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early evening, and Marinette was sketching on her balcony when Gina finally dropped in.</p><p>“Hey,” Gina said as she de-transformed.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Marinette said back. “So, funny thing. I popped by the concert, and it wasn’t that crowded. Adrien and I had a lawn picnic.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gina asked. Marinette tossed her a can of grape soda. Gina popped the top and gulped half of it down in one go.</p><p>“Yeah,” Marinette said. “I was hoping we could double date, but, um, you weren’t there?”</p><p>“Oh,” Gina said again. She wiped her mouth and let out a satisfied sigh. “Yeah, um, well, Gilen and I ended up, um, hanging out at his place.”</p><p>Marinette stared. “For the whole day?”</p><p>Gina nodded and looked away, her face growing red. “Yeah, um, you know. He’s, um, we just, he had a lot to go over with me.”</p><p>“And did he?”</p><p>Gina nodded and nervously swallowed. “Yep. Yes, he did.” She lazily sloshed her soda can and took a swig. “He covered everything.”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Hmm, I see. Hold on,” she ducked down the ladder attached to her skylight. A moment later, she came up with a blue compact in her hands. She walked up to Gina and took out a small brush.</p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” Gina asked.</p><p>Marinette dabbed some concealer on Gina’s neckline. “Wellllll, I’m gonna guess you’ve never had a full-on make out session with a boy.”</p><p>Gina blushed as she stuttered. “What, um, what makes you think I, um…”</p><p>Marinette glanced up at Gina. “Okay, it’s either that, or you got into a fight with a vacuum and lost. Your guy left hickeys all over.” Marinette accidentally glanced down Gina’s shirt and noticed the hickeys trailed out of sight from Gina’s neckline. She looked at Gina and blushed. “He covered <em>everything</em>, did he?”</p><p>“God, this is embarrassing,” Gina muttered. She pulled away slightly and adjusted her collar. “Um, can you make a point to not remember this?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “I make no promises. Honestly, I have no room to talk, do I?”</p><p>Gina bit her lip. “You, um, you mean the bonfire?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged and started ticking fingers off. “The bonfire, my hammock, the library, his place, Alya’s, the school washroom, the bakery counter… Seriously, don’t ever let future-me give you any grief over this.”</p><p>“Mom!” Gina stuttered. “And wait, how? I thought you were grounded!”</p><p>Marinette glanced up from her work. “Okay, first off? It’s not like it’s hard for me to get in and out of here. Second, you have <em>no clue</em> how long I waited for that boy to realize he was supposed to be mine. None. Nada. I have three years of pent-up emotions and hormones and, and I am discussing them with him. At length.” She winked at Gina. “And believe me, I’ve covered <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Gina turned crimson. “I mean, good for you? That’s, um, that’s cool. I can see how that would be, um, grounds for stuff. He’s a good guy.”</p><p>“<em>And</em> he’s a model,” Marinette said as she dabbed some concealer on Gina’s neck. “Those abs weren’t why I fell in love with the man, but God almighty they certainly help things.” She glanced up at Gina. “Is this a bruise?”</p><p>Gina shrugged.</p><p>“Did you get this fighting or this afternoon?”</p><p>Gina coughed and shrugged.</p><p>Marinette’s eyebrows went up. “You had a seriously good time, didn’t you?”</p><p>“What makes you think I did, that we did anything? I mean, we kissed a little, and um, stuff, but…”</p><p>Marinette poked her. “Gina, you’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m lying?”</p><p>Marinette crossed her arms and put her hand to her chin. “Well, for one? Your bra is missing.”</p><p>Gina turned purple. “We, um, erm, we couldn’t find it,” she muttered.</p><p>Marinette giggled. “Well, I’m sure his mom will.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gina asked in an attempt to change the topic. “Um, did Alya call you?”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Ohhhh my God. So, not only did she call me; Alya showed up in tears. She hugged me and sobbed on my bed for half an hour before confessing <em>everything</em>. I wanted to work up some mad, but between last night and her melting down I just couldn’t. I told her we were cool and that if she ever did it again I’d kill her, and then we played video games for three hours. So yeah, we’re good.”</p><p>“Good,” Gina said, relieved. “I was worried. Um, I’m never sure how bad my visits alter the timeline.”</p><p>“If they do, Bunnyx will let us know, I guess,” Marinette said. “So,” she stepped back to admire her work. “I’m guessing you’re heading out tonight?”</p><p>Gina shook her head. “Um, tomorrow. Monday is a teacher prep day.”</p><p>Marinette nudged her. “Soooo, that means you have one more night to hang with me? Maybe go see the girls?”</p><p>Gina sheepishly nodded. “I’d like that. I mean, if you’re cool and stuff…”</p><p>Marinette gave her a hug and laughed. “Please. I’m just glad I get to spend the weekend hanging out with you. So, you up for a run?”</p><p>Gina nodded at her mother, and then hugged her. “Um, I think so?”</p><p>Marinette felt Gina trembling and quickly hugged her back. “Hey. Hey now, what’s wrong?”</p><p>She heard Gina sniff, and hugged her tighter. “Gina? Sweetie, what is it?”</p><p>Gina let out a laugh. “God, you sound so much like future-you.”</p><p>“Well, there’s probably a good reason for that,” Marinette pointed out. She started rubbing Gina’s back. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Gina nodded against her. “I think so? I just…” She pulled away from Marinette and locked eyes with the floor.</p><p>“What is it?” Marinette asked, her voice full of concern.</p><p>Gina stood quiet for several seconds. “Can we… Can we just, I dunno, sit for a minute?”</p><p>Marinette nodded and guided Gina to a lawn chair. The moment Gina was seated, Marinette vanished down her ladder. Gina waited for her to come back for nearly two minutes, but when she did, Marinette was holding two steaming cups of cocoa in one hand and a massive pink comforter in the other. Before Gina could protest, she was wrapped in poofyness and a hot drink was in her hands.</p><p>“Okay,” Marinette said as she scooted her other pink and white chair over to her. She sat down, cross-legged in front of her and sipped her own cocoa. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Gina took a sip. The cocoa was incredibly thick, and Gina realized Marinette must have swiped some chocolate from the bakery and mixed it in. “This is so good,” she murmured.</p><p>Marinette smiled with pride. “My own recipe for bad days.”</p><p>“I know,” Gina nodded.</p><p>They sat and sipped. Gina fidgeted.</p><p>“You okay?” Marinette asked.</p><p>Gina fidgeted again. “It’s just, um,” her voice dropped to a mutter. “It kinda feels weird to sit.” She looked down and away. “In, um, in this chair, I mean.” She shuddered and took a sip of cocoa.</p><p>“Ah,” Marinette said. She looked at her own cocoa as she sipped and quietly said, “That’ll happen.”</p><p>They continued to sit. One anxious, one patiently waiting.</p><p>“So…” Gina said, her voice quiet. “I, I’ve never, um… Gilen is my first boyfriend.”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “I figured that much.”</p><p>Gina took another sip, mostly to distract herself. “He’s wonderful, and today was, was, uh, important? Good? I think? I… I’ve never…” She sniffed.</p><p>“Gina?” Marinette asked. “Are you okay? Did… Did he make you do something you didn’t want to?” Marinette asked, a hint of steel creeping into her voice.</p><p>“No!” Gina said. “No, he… He was a gentleman about everything. He talked to me and he made sure he waited for me to tell him I… That I…” Gina looked at Marinette as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Her voice cracked. “Am I a bad person for…”</p><p>Marinette set her cocoa down. She scooted over to Gina’s chair, took her drink from her to set aside, and hugged her tightly. “Please, please tell me I’ve never made you feel horrible for wanting to do things when you’re ready to do them.”</p><p>“No, no you’ve always been very upfront with me,” Gina said. “I just… I put a lot on me about, um, physical stuff? I just… I try <em>so</em> hard to be responsible and make you proud, and I guess I just never thought a lot about, um, physical stuff until recently, but now I…” Gina swallowed. “It felt nice being with him today, and I liked, I liked everything we did, but after I left, I felt… I felt wrong.”</p><p>“Wrong how?”</p><p>Gina shuddered. “Guilty? I felt like I had done something I wasn’t supposed to. And… And I know that’s bull, and that I… He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to, and we…” Her voice drifted to a whisper. “It felt good. Being with him today felt really good.”</p><p>Marinette continued to hold Gina. “Hey, it’s okay. And it’s kinda normal sometimes to feel that way, too. I mean, like, after my first time? I sat in the shower for, like, thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Were you okay?” Gina asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Marinette nodded. “I was and I wasn’t? It was a great evening, but… You get all this stuff built up in your head, you know? Social pressure, expectations, what you’re supposed to do and not do at certain ages, and it just… It weighs on you, regardless of what you’ve told yourself.”</p><p>She kissed Gina’s forehead and rested against her messy hair. “I don’t know what all you did today, and honestly? I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. As long as you were okay with it, and as long as whatever it was, it was a mutual decision, then… Gina, did you think I’d judge you?”</p><p>Gina wept and hugged Marinette back.</p><p>“Of course I did!” Gina said. “You’re… You’re my damn mom. What the Hell did you <em>think</em> I’d think? You’re my hero! <em>Everything</em> I do is to keep from disappointing you! And… And I was keeping it together, I was! And then you kept going on about it and I couldn’t tell if you were doing girl-talk or digging and I just…”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Marinette said. “I promise that you could never disappoint me. As long as you’re safe and it’s your decision, I promise I’ll never judge you for, um, things. Fair?”</p><p>Gina sniffed and nodded. “Thank you. This… This was eating me up. Also,” Gina wiped her face. “I’m kind of surprised to hear you did that after being with dad.”</p><p>Marinette tensed and looked away. “Um…”</p><p>Gina pulled back and blinked. “Wait.” She stared at Marinette for a moment. “<em>Waaaaiiit</em>…”</p><p>“So, you, um, you up for a run?” Marinette asked, her voice breaking into a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Mom?!” Gina exclaimed. “You… He… Holy shit.”</p><p>Marinette crossed her arms and pouted, but she was still red. “Your father wasn’t my first boyfriend.”</p><p>Gina’s mouth hung open. “I… Okay then. Um, really? Wow.” She eyed Marinette. “Caaaaan I ask?”</p><p>Marinette gave her an exasperate look. “Seriously? I dated Luka, like, for over a year.”</p><p>Gina sputtered. “Uncle Luka? Seriously? But… But Aunt Alix said…”</p><p>“Please. Grown-up Alix doesn’t know everything, even if she acts like she does. And Hell yes, seriously! He’s ripped, sensitive, handsome, and he can play guitar, <em>and</em> he rocked my world.”</p><p>Gina covered her mouth as she laughed. “Damn. I never knew.”</p><p>“I didn’t brag about it. I felt like I was cheating on my feelings for Adrien. Also? I imagine it’s not the kind of thing mom-me would like to talk about, but yeah, I get it.” Marinette picked up her cocoa and took a sip. “After our first, um, first time? I felt awful. Not because of anything he did. He was,” Marinette blushed. “He was very sensitive to…” she covered her face. “Gaah!”</p><p>Gina snickered. “Mom?”</p><p>Marinette peeked through her fingers. “Am I a monster if I say he was more fun than Adrien?”</p><p>Gina turned red. “Mom!”</p><p>“Well he was! I mean, Adrien is wonderful and sensitive and kind, while Luka… Woof.” Gina watched as Marinette wiped a bit of drool off her chin.</p><p>“I get it. He was, um, good?”</p><p>“Good? Ha! Oh sweetie. He fucking destroyed me,” Marinette said. “I remember one time he played this private concert for me on the deck of his ship, and there were all these white Christmas lights, and…” She shivered. “I lost count. I honest to <em>fucking</em> God lost count.”</p><p>“Lost count of what?”</p><p>Marinette quickly turned crimson as she covered her mouth. “Nothing. Sorry! Sorry. I’m sure Adrien will get there. Poor guy just doesn’t have a lot of experience.”</p><p>Gina groaned. “Mom? This is not helping.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, snapping out of it. “Right. Okay, so afterwards? Like, after our first time? I felt a lot like I imagine you do. And most of it was because I felt like I’d messed up. Like I’d broken some rule that mom had never laid out and that I was…” She frowned and looked at Gina. “I don’t want you feeling disappointed in yourself over <em>anything</em> like this. Don’t be ashamed of who you are. I trust you to make the best decisions you can. And always remember that<em> I love you unconditionally.</em>”</p><p>Gina smiled as the tension left her body. “Thanks. I think… I really needed to hear this.”</p><p>Marinette made a point of tapping the side of her face in mock thought. “Unless you were really <em>bad</em> at it. <em>Then</em> you can be disappointed in yourself.” She took out her phone. “Hold on. I’ll call Gilen and ask him.”</p><p>Gina fell out of her chair, the pink comforter trapping her in a mess of limbs and fabric. “Don’t you fucking dare!”</p><p>Marinette giggled and helped Gina up. “I’m just giving you a hard time. Now,” she dusted Gina off. “You feeling better?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “I think I am. Thank you. I… No one’s ever talked to me about this. I mean, <em>like</em> this.”</p><p>“Well,” Marinette thought about it. “Maybe that was on purpose? Who would you have rather heard this from? Future-me or now-me?”</p><p>Gina offered a small smile. “Now-you. It’s more like talking to a friend.”</p><p>“Good!” Marinette said, her hands on her hips. “Because you <em>are</em> my friend. And my daughter. Friend-daughter. My daughter shouldn’t be feeling bad after having a sexy day with her guy.”</p><p>Gina turned red again. “I never actually said what we did, you know.”</p><p>Marinette patted her on the arm. “Sweetie, you didn’t <em>have</em> to. This kind of guilt doesn’t come from making out.”</p><p>Gina muttered something Marinette couldn’t quite hear. She brushed it off and gave Gina’s shoulder a squeeze. “So, you still wanna go for a run?”</p><p>Gina looked out over the city and then back to Marinette. “You know what? Yeah. Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Marinette sighed as she looked at Gina. “Hey, for what it’s worth? You’re so my daughter it hurts. You know that, right?”</p><p>Gina looked at her mother and sheepishly grinned. “Thank you? I… God. I needed this. I love you so much.”</p><p>Marinette patted Gina on the arm. “Come on, hero. Paris awaits.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What To Do When The Girls Wanna Hang Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had made it about six blocks before Ladybug stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Gina by the arm. Gina nearly tripped as she tried to stop, mid-run. “What the Hell?” Gina sputtered, but when she looked to Ladybug, the red and black hero’s attention was fixed in front of them.</p><p>Gina turned to see what the problem was, and then froze.</p><p>Mayura was standing at the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>“Mayura,” Ladybug said, her voice all business. She took out her yoyo and started spinning it.</p><p>Mayura flicked her fan open and partially covered her face. She looked from Ladybug to Faunus, who was standing with her arms crossed, but wasn’t necessarily in an aggressive stance.</p><p>“Good evening,” said Mayura.</p><p>“Hey,” said Gina. She nodded to the super villain.</p><p>Ladybug looked from Mayura to Gina and back. “Gina? Be ready. Mayura is a dangerous opponent.”</p><p>“And how are you now?” Mayura casually asked, ignoring Ladybug entirely. She trailed her finger along a low ledge as she slowly strolled towards the two heroes.</p><p>“Better,” Gina said. “Much, <em>much</em> better. How’s your nose?”</p><p>Mayura shot Gina a look. “Also better. I take it you took my advice, such as it was?”</p><p>“You could say that,” Gina said, smiling. “I tried the direct approach.”</p><p>“And?” Mayura asked, her eyebrow cocked.</p><p>Gina grinned. “Not gonna lie, I’ve had myself a pretty good day.”</p><p>Mayura looked Gina over and smiled. She chuckled as she closed her fan. “I remember that look,” she said. She turned to leave. “Nice work, sub.”</p><p>“You sure about this?” Gina asked, smirking. “You don’t wanna take a shot or two? I mean, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the boss.”</p><p>Mayura laughed. “He’s lucky, you know.”</p><p>Gina cocked an eyebrow. “Your boss?”</p><p>“Oh, you know who I’m talking about. Enjoy your evening, ladies.” Mayura said as she stepped off the ledge. Ladybug charged and looked around, but the villainess was already gone.</p><p>Exasperated, Ladybug turned and shot a glare at Gina. “What the Hell was that about?”</p><p>Gina shrugged and tilted her hand side to side. “Eh. We’ve got a thing.”</p><p>Ladybug stared. “You’ve got a ‘thing’ with my super villain.”</p><p>“Technically, Hawkmoth is your super villain,” Gina pointed out.</p><p>Ladybug sputtered as Gina leapt off the rooftop, laughing.</p><p>***</p><p>“Wait,” Rena Rouge said. “You ran into Mayura, and she <em>let you go</em>?”</p><p>They were lounging on their favorite beam. Two pizzas and a six pack of soda lay in the middle of them, courtesy of Alya. Surrounding them were some candles that Kagami had found. The extra lighting made their tiny enclave feel cozy and warm.</p><p>Ryuko smirked as Ladybug checked her yoyo. “Aaaaand sent. Yeah, it was the weirdest encounter, too. I was all ready to fight and Faunus just, um, talked to her?”</p><p>Gina shrugged and took a bite of pizza. “What can I say? I have a gift.”</p><p>“The Hell is this?”</p><p>Three of the heroes tensed at the voice, while Ladybug smiled and waved. “Hey Chloé.”</p><p>“You said to get here immediately,” Chloé eyed the group. “I was only a block away. What’s going on? Is… Is this a slumber party?”</p><p>Ladybug patted the beam beside her. “We’re having a girls night and I thought you’d like to join us.”</p><p>Chloé made a -ttt- sound as she relaxed. She meandered to the spot Ladybug offered but remained standing. She crossed her arms and looked at the other heroes, one by one. “Césaire. Tsurugi. Cow-person.”</p><p>“Chloé,” Alya and Kagami grumbled.</p><p>Gina huffed. “I’m not a cow.”</p><p>Chloé shrugged. “Whatever. Feel lucky that you get to temporarily hold Ziggy until Capricorn comes back.”</p><p>“Come on, you really think she’s gonna get out there again?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Chloé said as she flipped her hair and sat down. “Unlike you peasants, she is a genuine superhero.” She nodded to Ladybug. “Um, so like, thanks for inviting me. And stuff.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled. “Of course. You’re part of the team, Queen Bee.”</p><p>Chloé put her nose in the air and made a small ‘hmph’ sound with her throat. “You’re just lucky I had nothing better to do tonight.”</p><p>Ryuko cleared her throat. “For future reference, I do not prefer to be outed in front of new heroes.”</p><p>“Me either,” Alya said, frustrated.</p><p>Ryuko paused and glanced to Alya. “Last night, you told us you were in a fight with Nino, not Carapace.” Ryuko delicately held a straw and sipped from her soda can as Alya sputtered. “I don’t really care who he is, but maybe show a touch more caution in the future? A slip in public might be more problematic.”</p><p>Alya blushed as she twiddled her thumbs. “I never, I didn’t call him…” Her eyes went wide. “Oh shit. I guess I did.”</p><p>Alya offered a fuming Ladybug a sheepish smile. “My bad?”</p><p>Ryuko focused on her can as she took another sip of soda.</p><p>“Dammit, girls.” Ladybug sighed and rubbed her forehead.</p><p>Gina took a quick swig of her soda can and wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve. “It’s cool. I, um, I kinda already knew who you were?”</p><p>Both Ryuko and Rena Rouge glared at Ladybug, who in turn put her hands up defensively. “I didn’t tell. Honest!”</p><p>“She didn’t tell,” Gina said.</p><p>“Then how’d you know?” Rena asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Um, I, uh, I do stuff with Bunnyx? I saw some things.” She cringed. “Sorry.”</p><p>Ladybug ran her hand over her face. “Please stop talking, Faunus.”</p><p>Rena sighed, apparently satisfied with Gina’s answer. “So anyway, before the queen of Paris descended from on high to join us, you were saying you got away from Mayura by talking to her?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “More like Faunus talked to her?”</p><p>Rena looked to Faunus, her face scrunched with confusion. “But, you and her, like, you’ve totally gotten into it. Someone submitted a GoPro video of the two of you beating the crap out of each other just last night!”</p><p>Ladybug looked to Gina with wide eyes. “That’s why you were bruised? You little liar! You said you fell!”</p><p>Gina shrugged. “Yeah, well, I fell on her fist a few times. Like, with my face. It happens.” She took a bite of pizza. “I still broke her nose again.”</p><p>“Nice,” Ryuko said.</p><p>“So,” Chloé said as she helped herself to a soda. “You two beat each other up last night, and tonight, she let you slide?”</p><p>Gina nodded. “We, um, we’ve got a complicated thing. Next time, if there is a next time, we’ll probably try to kill each other again. It’s what we do.”</p><p>“But why not tonight?” Rena asked.</p><p>Ladybug waited until Gina was taking another swig of soda and said, “She figured out that Faunus got laid and decided that deserved a pass.”</p><p>Gina spit her soda out in a wide arc and choked a bit as the rest of the girls erupted in laughter. “You <em>bitch</em>!” Gina yelled. “This suit is white! You did that on purpose.”</p><p>Ladybug was clutching her sides and howling with laughter. “Sorry!” She giggled as the others continued to lose their shit. “I couldn’t resist!”</p><p>“Seriously?” Chloé asked. She let out a -ttt- sound. “How common.”</p><p>“You go, girl!” Alya cheered.</p><p>“Indeed,” Ryuko said, smirking. “I’m guessing things were resolved with your man, then?”</p><p>Gina kept wiping at the purple soda stain on her white outfit. “I never said we did that! We, um, that… We… That’s not the kind of thing… I…”</p><p>Alya nudged Ryuko. “Notice she isn’t <em>actually</em> denying anything.” She motioned for Gina to relax. “Take it easy, girl. You’re among friends here. Hell, Carapace and I had our first time about thirty feet down from this very spot.”</p><p>“Gross,” Chloé said.</p><p>“What?” Alya scoffed. “I didn’t figure you for a prude.”</p><p>Chloé shrugged. “I’m not. It’s just… You could do so, <em>so</em> much better.”</p><p>Alya shrugged. “What can I say? Not all of us can score a Sabrina.”</p><p>Chloé blushed as she crossed her arms and looked away. “You’re Goddamn right about that,” she grumbled.</p><p>“What happened today isn’t anyone’s business!” Faunus shouted, clearly flustered. “We, um, we did stuff. That’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Stuff?” Ladybug said as she playfully leaned into Gina. “Earlier you said he, and I quote, ‘covered <em>everything</em>.’”</p><p>The girls started laughing again. Gina turned red and shoved Ladybug off of her. “Shut it, mom!”</p><p>Gina’s eyes instantly went wide as she realized her mistake. She looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped laughing. She also noticed that Ladybug’s face was stark white with horror.</p><p>Gina nervously chuckled and said, “Um, what?”</p><p>Rena looked from Gina to Ladybug and whispered, “Holy shit.”</p><p>Ryuko nodded. “She did say she worked with Bunnyx. Her being the substitute Ladybug now makes much more sense.”</p><p>Ladybug stuttered for a moment. “Um, it’s not, I mean, she’s, we’re…” She looked at their faces and let out a long sigh. Frowning, she turned to Gina and pointed. “You are so grounded when you get home.”</p><p>Gina crossed her arms and glared. “You can’t ground me yet.”</p><p>Ladybug took out her yoyo and flipped it open. “Tikki, remind me to ground Faunus when she gets back to the future.” The yoyo beeped as Ladybug put it back on her hip.</p><p>“Well shit,” Gina grumbled. “You said I wouldn’t get in trouble!”</p><p>“I said I didn’t care if you were fooling around! I never said you could go around spilling identity information!”</p><p>Alya sniggered. “Damn. My parents still make me keep the door cracked. I want Ladybug for a mom.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chloé said, smiling. “This has totally made tonight worth it.” She helped herself to a slice of pizza.</p><p>“Why are you so worked up?” Gina asked Ladybug. “It’s not like they know who I am, or who you are. Geez.”</p><p>“You don’t spill identity secrets,” Ladybug said in her best parent voice.</p><p>“Dude, Aunt Chloé just listed out everyone here but you! Pick on her!”</p><p>“Aunt Chloé?” Chloé asked, intrigued. She looked to Ladybug. “I mean, I can somewhat see us being friends in the future? I guess?” Chloé shrugged. “I’m learning to tolerate you.”</p><p>“What do you mean you’re learning to tolerate me?” Ladybug asked.</p><p>Chloé stared, deadpan. “Okay, do you <em>really</em> want me to do this now? Because I can totally throw some gas on this dumpster fire if you want me to.”</p><p>Gina let out a laugh. She reached for some pizza and noticed Alya’s stare boring into her. “What?” Gina asked.</p><p>“…Do I marry Nino?” Alya asked.</p><p>“ALYA!” Ladybug shouted.</p><p>“I can’t say,” Gina said as she backed off the food and huddled in her jacket. “Please don’t ask me future stuff.” She looked to Ladybug. “I am so sorry. They just, and you… I was flustered and…”</p><p>Ladybug sighed and patted Gina on the shoulder. “It was probably my fault for being so crass.”</p><p>“Soooo,” Chloé asked. “Who do we end up with?” Her voice grew small. “Do, um, do I end up with Sabrina?”</p><p>“Do I become a world-famous reporter?” Alya asked.</p><p>“I’m curious about my future love life,” Ryuko said. “Viperion seems interested in me. Should I pursue him?”</p><p>“Who’s your dad?” Alya asked. “Is it Chat Noir? I bet it’s Chat Noir.”</p><p>“ALYA!” Ladybug screamed.</p><p>Gina started to scoot back from the group. “Look, I don’t, um, I caaaAAAAAAA!”</p><p>A white portal opened directly behind Gina as she fell backwards and disappeared. A second later, the portal disappeared with a small pop.</p><p>The girls blinked.</p><p>“Huh,” Ladybug said. She looked to the others and huffed. “Well crap. There goes my sleepover.” She frowned at the other heroes, who were giving her cringy smiles. “Thanks a lot, guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What To Do When It's Time To Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina looked around the Burrow and shook her head in confusion. “What just happened? Am I…?”</p><p>“What the <em>actual</em> Hell, Gina?!” Alix snapped. She was hovering over Gina and leaning on her umbrella. “Since when are you this sloppy?”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Gina sputtered. “Mom got me all flustered and I slipped. I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Alix grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, none of you ever <em>mean</em> to do things. You just <em>do</em> them and I have to clean up the mess. Christ.”</p><p>Gina got to her feet. “Did I, um, did I just mess up the timeline?”</p><p>Alix let out a long sigh. “Meh. You might have inadvertently sped some stuff up. I might need to do some damage control; that’s why I pulled you. Plus, I think you did what you were supposed to.”</p><p>Gina looked at her Aunt and frowned. “What I was supposed to?”</p><p>Alix nodded and blew a bubble as they walked along a white bridge made of light. “I guard time, not just the past. Also, I like you, kiddo. This weekend was for you.”</p><p>Gina felt her stomach flip a bit. “You… You set me up?”</p><p>“Hooked,” Alix corrected her. “I <em>hooked</em> you up. Slight but notable difference.”</p><p>“This was supposed to happen?” Gina said, bewildered. They were approaching a portal that showed what looked like Gina’s front door.</p><p>“Kinda? Andre is the one who screwed the timeline. He wasn’t supposed to make a move this early. In doing so, he kinda jumpstarted all this.”</p><p>“Andre? You mean…”</p><p>Alix nodded. “This weekend was originally supposed to happen a couple years down the line. You know, when you’d be in a slightly better emotional place to deal with it? But hey, things happen.” She patted Gina on the shoulder. “And now you are a woman. Congrats.” She tossed some confetti over Gina, who scrunched down into her jacket.</p><p>“Okay, I’m really uncomfortable with so many people knowing about my love life,” she muttered.</p><p>Alix tussled her hair. “Hey, don’t take it personally. Like, I’ve seen some shit in here that I <em>cannot</em> unsee. It’s not just you.”</p><p>“You… YOU WATCHED?”</p><p>Alix shook her head. “Nope.” She looked off to the side. “Not <em>you</em>, at any rate.”</p><p>Gina’s pace slowed. “Aunt Alix? You said this was <em>supposed</em> to happen?”</p><p>Alix nodded. “Yep. Eventually.”</p><p>Gina’s voice started to shake a bit as the color drained out of her face. She put her hands on her stomach. “But, but we… Does that mean… Um, aaah, am I…?”</p><p>Alix blinked as Gina’s nervousness suddenly made sense. She stopped, turned, and hugged Gina. “No, kiddo. You’re not.”</p><p>Gina felt all her tension slide off of her and she hugged Alix back. “Oh, thank God. <em>Oooooh</em>, thank God.”</p><p>Alix pulled back and winked. “Just be careful, okay champ?”</p><p>Gina blushed and looked away as she hugged herself. “We were,” she muttered. She looked Alix in the eye. “So, what <em>did</em> you mean?”</p><p>Alix looked Gina in the eye and offered her a smile. “I don’t have kids of my own. You, Emmy, Camille, Andre, Richter, Tulip… As far as I’m concerned, you guys <em>are</em> my kids. That means if I can help you through something difficult, I’m going to.”</p><p>Gina swallowed as what her Aunt was saying started sinking in. “Oh.”</p><p>Alix nodded. “You needed to talk to someone when this all happened, and it needed to be someone you could open up to. I’m sorry,” Alix squeezed Gina’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t make light. It’s important to be able to trust the people in your life that are there for you. I kinda get detached because of the job, but, well…”</p><p>“Thanks, Aunt Alix,” Gina said. She hugged Alix, who happily hugged her back. “I really appreciated being able to talk to mom. Like, friend-mom.”</p><p>“I figured. She’s pretty cool, ya know? I mean, not as cool as me, but hey. What can ya do?” Alix smirked and turned to face the front door portal. “Oh, hey. We’re here.”</p><p>Alix handed Gina her backpack. “Here ya go. I stopped by your mom’s and picked up your stuff. Also,” She reached into a small circle of light and pulled out a familiar article of clothing. “Next time? Don’t leave this lying on the floor. If Ms. DeMarc had found this, he would have been grounded.”</p><p>Gina snatched her bra and shoved it in her jacket. “Thanks,” she mumbled.</p><p>Alix wrapped Gina in one more tight hug. “Go hang out with your family. Gilen comes back tomorrow, and you can talk to him Tuesday at school.”</p><p>“Kay,” Gina said. She hefted her backpack over her shoulder and looked to Alix. “Thanks again, Aunt Alix.”</p><p>Alix grinned. “No sweat, kiddo. You know I’ve got your back. Now, get going. Your mom is waiting for you.”</p><p>Gina nodded and stepped through the portal to find herself standing in front of her door. It was dusk, and she quickly de-transformed, lest someone see her from the road.</p><p>“I’m home,” Gina called out as she walked through the door. She fished a cracker out of her pocket for Ziggy and looked around. The house was unusually quiet.</p><p>“Anybody here?” Gina called out. A moment later, Tikki phased through the ceiling.</p><p>“Gina!” Tikki said, her voice urgent. “Please come up to your room right away! It’s important!”</p><p>Gina dropped her bag and sprinted for the stairs. Anytime a kwami was concerned, it usually meant trouble. ‘<em>I bet it’s Hawkmoth</em>,’ Gina thought. <em>‘She just won’t stop with the akumas. This has to be the third one this week!’</em></p><p>Gina burst into her room, panting from running up the stairs, only to find her mother sitting on a red and white checkered blanket in the middle of the floor. She was surrounded by Chinese takeout boxes and was in a pink silk pajama set. “Hey you,” she waved.</p><p>“Mom?” Gina asked, confused. “What are you doing up here?”</p><p>Marinette gestured to the television on Gina’s wall. “Well, as I recall, you and I didn’t get our second night of hanging out, did we? Soooo, I figured I could put my clients on hold and give you a girl’s night.” Marinette gave Gina a hopeful look. “Um, if that’s still cool? I mean, to have a girl’s night with your adult-mom?”</p><p>Gina felt herself starting to tear up. She ran to her mom and tackled her in a hug. “Sleepover!” Gina cried out. “We can eat bad food and play video games, and you can paint my nails.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you liked having your nails painted,” Marinette said, laughing.</p><p>“Tonight, I do,” Gina said, smiling. “Thanks, mom. Thank you so, so much.”</p><p>Marinette hugged her back as tight as she could. “Of course! But, what for exactly?”</p><p>“For being you,” Gina said. “For being there for me when I felt down, for talking to me and making me feel okay about things. Thank you.”</p><p>Marinette let out a long sigh. “Oh baby, of course. I… Oof. I have to admit, raising you is about the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”</p><p>“Um, really?” Gina recoiled a bit. “Ouch.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!” Marinette frantically waved her hands in front of her. “I just… keeping track of when everything is happening or going to happen or trying to remember conversations from 20 years ago… I want to be there for you, and I want to be consistent, and sometimes it’s really hard to know when things have happened. I just want to get this right. I want to do right by you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gina said, relaxing. “Um, yeah. I can see that. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize!” Marinette said. “This is 100% on me. I just… I want you to feel good about who you are, and to know I <em>love</em> you for who you are. regardless of how old I am, which I’m not <em>that</em> old thank you, I’m still the same person I was then, just a bit more tempered with experience.”</p><p>Gina leaned into her mother. Marinette gently wrapped her arms around her daughter and started slowly rocking. “I am so, so lucky that my little girl was also one of my best friends growing up. How many people can say that? Seriously!”</p><p>“Heh,” Gina said. She snuggled into Marinette. “Hey, um, mom?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetie?”</p><p>Gina swallowed as she gathered her thoughts.</p><p>“Is it okay if, um, if I talk to you? About me and Gilen? Can I ask you some questions?”</p><p>Marinette felt herself tearing up and she gave Gina a squeeze. “Of course. Oh, my God. Of course you can. You can ask me anything.”</p><p>“…And you won’t judge?” Gina shivered a bit. “Even if, um, even if I’ve, um…” Gina bit her lip. “Even if we’ve…”</p><p>Marinette kissed her head. “Never. Never ever. I would,” Her voice hitched as she did her best not to cry. “I would be honored to give you any advice I can.”</p><p>“This is so weird,” Gina said. She hiccupped as a laugh bubbled up inside her. “But good? I just… Okay.” Gina nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>That night, two friends from two different times sat and talked about things they had never shared with anyone. Not their other friends, not their kwamis, and certainly until that moment, not their parents. One hesitantly opened up about her fears, while the other shared all of her experiences, no matter how disastrous or private.</p><p>Eventually, they polished off the takeout and went head to head in video games, but it was very late, and before long Gina found herself falling asleep as she rested against her mother. The two ladies settled in for the night, happily wrapped in blankets.</p><p>“Thanks for tonight,” Gina mumbled.</p><p>“Of course,” Marinette said back. “I finally got my sleepover with you.”</p><p>“I meant for talking to me,” Gina said. “I feel so much better about, um, things.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Marinette said. She kissed Gina’s head. “Hey, why don’t you invite Gilen over for dinner again? I promise to go easy on him.”</p><p>“It won’t be weird?” Gina asked.</p><p>“Only if you make it weird.”</p><p>“And… And you guys will be okay with him, even if…?”</p><p>“Sweetie, Gilen is a fine young man. He’s smart, polite, caring, and from what you said, he listens to you. As long as you’re comfortable, he respects you, and as long as you’re safe, I approve of him.” She nudged Gina. “You can even show him your room again.”</p><p>Gina scrunched into her blanket. “Moooom, geez.”</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Marinette laughed. “If you two need a safe, private place to go over anything, anything at all, you know it can be here. You’re <em>always</em> safe here. I promise.”</p><p>“What about dad?”</p><p>Marinette snorted. “What <em>about</em> dad? Your father is practically ready to adopt Gilen.”</p><p>“I mean, are… Are you going to tell him about, um, what we talked about?”</p><p>Marinette put an arm around Gina and held her through the blankets. “Well, he is your father, and he is my husband. We share with each other. It’s how we raise you two, but… I’ll only tell him what you’re comfortable with. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” Gina said. “I love you, mom.”</p><p>“I love you too, sweetie.” Marinette settled in as she held her daughter. She used her foot to scoot the television remote towards her and then shut off the TV, leaving them in the dim glow from the giant circular window along the far wall.</p><p>Marinette listened as Gina’s breathing became slow and steady, and then put her head atop her daughter’s. “You’re so my daughter it hurts.”</p><p>She kissed her head again. “I love you, sweetheart. Get some rest.”</p><p>When Adrien came up to check on them a half hour later, he found them cuddled together, fast asleep. He snuck downstairs and brought up some more blankets from the ottoman and draped them over his girls before quietly sneaking out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thanks to Kasienda for all her input on this chapter. That feedback helpd Marinette go from being somewhat gruff to being, well, this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What To Do With A Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All good things...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Tuesday, Gina was in her seat early and desperately skimming <em>The Great Gatsby</em> for a quiz that afternoon. Aunt Chloé had warned her this was a favorite of Ms. Bourgeois, and she vaguely thought Gilen had said something about it, but as usual, she had chosen to put things off until the last damn second. Again.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Gina looked up to see Andre standing in front of their shared desk. He looked pale, like he hadn’t slept in a long time, and his shaggy hair was shaggier than usual.</p><p>“Hey,” Gina said. She closed her book and looked at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Andre said. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”</p><p>Gina sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. But, um, I’m sorry I did it back. That wasn’t fair to you.”</p><p>Andre shifted his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Are, um, are we still friends?”</p><p>Gina glared. “Going forward? Just so we’re clear, you try to do something like that again without my permission? Then you’d better borrow Pollen, because I will seriously kick your ass. Understood?”</p><p>Andre nodded, his eyes on the floor. “Understood.” He shuffled in place for a moment. “So, um, friends?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Gina said. “Do you think <em>you</em> can still be friends with me after that?”</p><p>Andre nodded. “I’d, um, yeah. I mean, if you want to be. You’re… I don’t want to lose time with you because I did something dumb.”</p><p>Gina cracked a smile. “Dude, if that’s all it took, we woulda been enemies by the time we were six.”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Andre said, blushing. “I…” He closed his eyes and steadied himself. “I’m not gonna pretend I didn’t say what I said, but that doesn’t change the other stuff, like, friend stuff. Even if you can’t love me like, you know, you do him? I’ll take the love you’re willing to give.” He looked her in the eyes. “You’re important to me.”</p><p>Gina stared for a second as her cheeks flooded with pink. She coughed and slammed her bookbag on the desk. “Sit down, jackass. Class is gonna start soon.”</p><p>Andre visibly relaxed as he slid into the seat beside Gina. A moment later, Gilen came in, steadily tapping his way to his seat.</p><p>Andre leaned over and whispered, “Um, does, uh, Gilen know?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Gina said. “He knows.”</p><p>Andre leaned forward as Gilen sat down. “Um, Gilen? Hey, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Gilen tensed a bit. Gina noticed he had frozen the moment Andre started talking. Then, with a small smile, he turned and said, “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re sorry.”</p><p>Andre busted up. “Asshole,” he muttered, smiling.</p><p>Gilen smiled back.</p><p>As the morning rolled on and a quiz did in fact come up, Gina noticed that Gilen was fidgeting in place a lot more than normal. With class going on and Andre right beside them, she felt uncomfortable bringing anything up, so she waited until they were at a far table in the cafeteria at lunch to pry.</p><p>Gina leaned over while eating her sandwich and whispered to Gilen, who had been unusually quiet. “Hey you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gilen said back.</p><p>“Just so I know, you’re not gonna do something dumb or macho to Andre, are you?” Gina thought about it. “Because I already threatened him. Sorry. Didn’t mean to steal your thunder. Did you, um, <em>want</em> to threaten him?”</p><p>Gilen shrugged. “Did you wanna threaten Angie?”</p><p>Gina looked down at her sandwich. “Well, I dunno. Maybe a little?”</p><p>“Look,” Gilen set his sandwich down. “He’s your friend and I respect that. If you’re cool with him, I’m cool. Plus, if you wanted him, you’d be with him. You’re not a prize.” He reached for her and gently took her hand. “I trust you.”</p><p>Gina’s cheeks again turned pink.</p><p>“So, um, are you okay?” Gilen asked. “Your mom said you left early.”</p><p>Gina frowned, confused. “What are you talking about? When did you talk to my mom?”</p><p>“I swung by the bakery yesterday? The next day? Time travel is weird. I swung by, but you were already gone.”</p><p>“You came to see me the next day?” Gina asked. She bumped against him. “Keeper.”</p><p>Gilen blushed. “I just… I wanted to make sure you were cool.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you. Yeah, I’m cool,” Gina said. She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Are you?”</p><p>Gilen gave a hesitant nod. “I think so? Yes? I…” He swallowed. “I just… I’ve never really given it a lot of thought and, um…” He blushed. “We never really talked about stuff. I guess I was so caught up in the moment I just…”</p><p>Gina smirked. “I wasn’t complaining.”</p><p>Gilen didn’t respond. Gina looked at him, a bit of fear tightening in her stomach. “Did… Did we go to fast for you? Did you not want to, um, do what we did?” Gina shuddered. “I mean, I thought you were kinda setting the pace and, and I was cool with it. I am cool with it, I just…”</p><p>Gilen shook his head. “No! no, it’s not that. I don’t think it’s that? I… It was great.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It was wonderful. You were wonderful. I just… All this stuff has been rolling around in my head. Like, not bad, but…” He shook his head. “It’s hard to describe. I feel like a moron.”</p><p>“Would you like to talk about it at my place? Maybe set somethings out clearly going forward? We, um, probably should have done that first, but, you know…”</p><p>Gilen nodded, relieved. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s cool?”</p><p>“I think it would be a good thing. And, um, I’m happy you’d want to talk to me about it. I think that’s what couples are supposed to do?”</p><p>Gilen grinned.</p><p>“What?” Gina asked.</p><p>“You said we’re a couple.”</p><p>Gina lightly punched him in the arm. “Dork.” She took a sip of her juice. “So… I was wonderful?”</p><p>Gilen turned red. “Um, yes? I, I think so?”</p><p>“Humph,” Gina said, scooting away. “I was or I wasn’t.”</p><p>“You were! I just,” Gilen turned redder. “I don’t really have a basis of comparison.”</p><p>“Well, you’re in luck, because neither do I.” Gina smiled at him. “But, um, if I had to guess? I’d say you were great.”</p><p> “Thanks,” Gilen said. He rocked back and forth a bit, embarrassed. “You were, too.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Gina said, thinking about it. “Maybe we can talk about that, too? You know, when you come over? You can have dinner with us. Mom’s making salmon.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Gilen said. He then cocked his head, confused. “You want to talk about how we were at dinner?”</p><p>Gina bumped her leg against his. “I meant after.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Gina blushed. “Well, you know. I <em>think</em> we were great, but, I, um, figured we could still work on some stuff? Make sure, and all. But, um, only if you want to.”</p><p>Gilen tensed as he picked up on the undertone. “Oh. Um, yeah. I'd, um, I'd like that."</p><p>Gina smiled.</p><p>Gilen cleared his throat. "Yes, I am all about working on stuff. That’s me. Mr. Stuff.”</p><p>“Dork,” Gina said again. “Dial it back.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“And hey,” she said. “I love you.”</p><p>Gilen’s voice changed slightly. The hesitation that had been there a moment before slipped away. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Gina grinned and took a bite of her sandwich. “Keeper,” she said again, under her breath.</p><p>Gina leaned against the boy she loved and let out a happy sigh. Things may not have happened the way they were supposed to, but they were what they were. While she didn’t know if things would change going forward, she knew that the people she loved were content with the love she had for them, and that was enough for now.</p><p>Gilen kissed her head and said, “By the way, my mom says you need to start buying my shirts if that’s how you’re going to treat them.”</p><p>Gina shrank away from him and covered her face with her hands as Gilen quietly laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>This was a really hard story to write. Making sure the character voices came across correctly was important for me, and keeping things lined up properly was a huge challenge. Also, this subject matter is one that a lot of people find conflicting to read about, let alone deal with. I hope I was able to tell a story that felt believable and positive.</p><p>So, this entire story started as a writing prompt based on one scene, and that was of Gilen and Andre arguing over Gina. That scene never actually came about. Then it turned into an adventure in a cave where everyone got trapped. From there, it shifted to a dramatic life or death fight during the concert were Ladybug teamed with future Ladybug, and then finally it turned into this. I’m not sure where all the action went, but this wasn’t that kind of story when it was done. Like, no kidding, I did not plan on this being what it was until it just turned into that, and once it did, I kept going.</p><p>So again, this is where I’d like to leave Gina. Happy, loved, focused on the future, and with a lot of possibilities in front of her. Maybe this time I’ll finally leave her alone.</p><p>A huge thank you again to my beta/pre-reader Kasienda. They massively helped with the feel and flow of this story, and pretty much saved future Marinette from coming off as a jerk.</p><p>If you liked this story, please let me know, and I’ll see you again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>